The Serpentine Triplets
by LovesDragons
Summary: Harry never came to Hogwarts, desperate to regain his weapon Dumbledore puts his name in the Goblet of Fire and bites off more then he can chew when Harry's brother and sister show up as well, and they refuse to be controlled by anyone. Creature/Harry, bashes Dumbledore/Ron
1. Chapter 1

_**An idea I had inspired by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf's Wand, Knife, and Silence, if anyone wants to see it really is a great story, hope you like it!**_

 _ **Parseltounge**_

Prologue:

Rita Skeeter closed the door of her small flat and sighed. It had been a long day, and she was looking forward to seeing her son. She heard the splashing and frowned. There was something off about it, it seemed frenzied and panicked. She drew her wand from her pocket and crept towards the bathroom door. What she saw terrified her.

" _Diffindo!"_ She screamed the first spell that came to mind, panicking at the sight of her boyfriend of two months holding her struggling son under water. The over-powered spell sliced through the air and cut across his neck, separating head from body. They fell to the tiled floor and she rushed to the bath, pulling her little boy out of the water.

He struggled for breath and she cast a quick spell to clear his lungs of any water he might have inhaled. He cried into her shoulder and she let her own tears fall into his blond hair. She rubbed circles over his back, over the smooth transition from scales to skin.

Rita had known what her husband was when she married him, but he had died only a year later, leaving her with a child she was uncertain of how to raise. Her boyfriend must have found out, somehow. She had to do something.

She levitated the body into the woods and vanished it. Three days later she packed a suitcase for her son and flooed to Ireland. She had heard of a school there, a school for creatures and rare Magics. Her Logan could stay there, and she would see him as much as possible, but there, she hoped, he would be safe.

Emma Rosemont walked slowly down the street. Something had sent her sense buzzing like an overturned beehive and she want to find out what. Really, she was only here because she had heard rumors of a thestral herd living in the nearby forest. Unfortunately, it wasn't true, but when she had been in town earlier today she had smelt something, and being uncertain of what it was, she naturally wanted to find out. She stopped in front of a house and sniffed, there was something here.

She was wondering how best it would be to investigate when a cry ran out and just kept going.

The vampire rushed towards the house, the cries urging her on. When the door didn't open, she ripped it off its hinges. As she did, she heard it change from a terrified cry to a long, drawn-out scream. She was up the stares in a blur of movement and ripped another door from the wall.

Emma was young for a vampire, only two centuries old. But this sight would have shocked many centuries older then her. A man lay on the ground, red blood pooling around him from his ripped-out throat. He was naked, but the young girl, probably no older then five, had her clothes torn about her. Her fingers, long and slightly clawed were tipped in blood. She looked at Emma and screamed again, pulling herself further into the corner.

Emma felt sick to her stomach. It was all to clear what had happened here, and she could not blame the child for attempting to hide. Desperately she tried to calm the girl down, but she just screamed louder and struck out wildly with her bloody hand. A bruise was forming around her eye and the vampire could see several more, old and new, through the rips in her clothes.

Soon she gave up on calming the girl and shoved a bottle under her nose. One inhale later and she was unconscious. Emma picked up the child, too thin; she noted critically and gasped as she finally noticed the scales. So it had been her she smelled. She left the house, heading home to the school where she taught. This little one needed help.

The young Selkie frowned. Helena had been gathering herbs in Surry to the annoyance of her lover, but she could not see thresals and had decided to get herbs for her cousin's potions a few towns over. She walked along the edge of the town, near a small empty park. She had been about to leave when something caught her eye.

A young boy was sitting quietly on the swings. He was tiny, with rail-thin limbs and huge green eyes. It was the careful way he held himself that caught her eye, that and that he was speaking parseltongue to a tiny snake in the grass below.

She walked silently over to him, and he didn't look up until she stood right in front of him. "Hello." She said softly, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible. She didn't like the fear in his eyes. "What's your name?"

He shifted nervously on the swing. "Freak. Or at least, that's what aunt and uncle call me."

Anger boiled in her veins. That any should treat a child such, and from the looks of thing she would not be surprised if they had beaten him. "Well." She said softly. "I don't think that's a very good name."

He looked up at her and slowly shook his head. "I think I was supposed to be called Harry." He muttered.

"That's a very nice name Harry." She said softly. "Tell you what, I teach at a school for children. People with unique abilities like me and you."

The fear was back in his eyes and stronger. "I don't-"

"You can talk to snakes Harry." Helena interrupted softly. "And look." She stretched out her hand, careful in her movements. Tan skin rippled and changes to smooth brown fur. He looked up at her, stunned, than very carefully touched her palm. "Wow."

She smiled and gently, carefully took his tiny hand in hers. "Would you like to come with me Harry? This school I teach at, we look after children who have nowhere else to go as well. It would be like having a family."

"I thought I didn't deserve a family." He said softly. Rage flared up again.

"Of course you do. Now is there anything you want to take with you?" He pulled a sandwich bag out of his pocket. It was filled with shiny and oddly colored rocks. She smiled warmly. "Of course you can bring them Harry."

Her use of the name drew a smile from the boy and Helena decided she wanted to see him smile more. No one would hurt him again, not if she had anything to say about it.

Logan had been there a week when Ms. Emma came to him. He lived in a small suite which was connected to the rooms of Emma and Helena, whose rooms were attached to three others. They looked after the children in this part of the tower. He smiled at her shyly. "Logan, there will be two children moving in with you."

He nodded, grinning shyly. "What are they like?"

She smiled at his face, but there was worry in her eyes. "They are like you Logan."

"Really!" The child grinned, "There's more of us?"

"Listen, Logan." Emma said, softly but sternly. "They're hurting. The people they lived with weren't very nice."

Logan frowned. He knew some people weren't always nice to their kind; his mother's boyfriend was proof of that. "Did they hurt them?" Seeing Emma's face he nodded decisively, cute on the seven-year old. "No one's allowed to be mean to them here! I won't let them."

Emma smiled warmly, the child was kind and loving, as well as being rather intelligent. "Good. Come on." She led him from his bedroom to the small living room, where Helena was sitting with a tiny boy and girl. The two lovers had been shocked to find out that while the pair were both tiny, looking no more then four or five years old, both were seven. "Harry, Lusca, this is Logan. You'll be staying with him."

Harry smiled shyly at the taller boy. "Hello." he whispered. "Ms. Helena says you talk to snakes to."

"It's just Helena Harry." The Selkie said, gently but smiling.

"I do talk to snakes!" Logan ginned loudly, not noticing the slight flinch from both children at his loud voice. "They're very nice! My mommy says maybe when I'm bigger she'll find me a snake to keep. Do you like snakes?" He asked the girl.

She flinched away from him, hiding behind a curtain of hair, a sausage clutched in her hands like she thought he'd take it from her. She didn't answer.

"Lusca doesn't talk much." Helena said, looking worriedly at the girl. "Lusca, no one's going to take your food, I promise."

Later, when the children were lying in bed, Logan jerked awake from a nightmare about rivers, gasping desperately for air. He pulled the sheets off him and walked into the hallway, meaning to open the window.

But when he heard whimpers coming from Harry's room he opened the door. The small boy was tossing in his sleep, whimpering and trapped in the throes of a nightmare. He shook his shoulder. "Harry! Wake up! Harry!"

The tiny boy woke up, his eyes darting around in panic before settling on Logan. "I'm sorry." He said, shrinking away from the other.

Logan heard a small sound from the doorway and turned, just catching sight of the little girl. "Lusca! Come in."

Shyly the girl peeked out from behind the door. "Did you have a scary dream to?" Logan asked. She shook his head viscously, as did Harry. "It's okay." Logan said. "I had a scary dream. Come sit with us."

Slowly Lusca moved to the bed and sat on the very edge. Logan ignored her flinch and gasp as he picked her up and set her in between him and Harry, then settled next to them and pulled up the covers.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"It's called cuddling." Logan said, making sure the other two children were comfortable. "Mom does it when I have a bad dream. It's nice." He burrowed into the warm sheets next to Lusca and slowly the three wrapped their arms around each other.

Lusca had big eyes, and they looked timidly up at Logan. "I do like snakes." The boys smiled and the three drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the first time I have written Harry Potter even though I grew up with it, so WOO!**_ _**Just to claerify, Harry and his siblings are sixteen, this is Hermione's 6th year so Ginny's 5th. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Parseltounge**_

Chapter 1:

The Great Hall had been sitting in their seats for about an hour now, waiting. A fourth name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, from some one who was not from one of the three schools nor even as some heard in the same country. Harry Potter.

"Look at it this way girls," Ginny Weasley muttered to her friends. "At least it isn't us this time."

"Don't be so sure." Muttered Susan Bones. "The year's only just begun."

Luna smiled serenely. "Don't worry." She said in her usual dreamy voice.

Tracy Davis, the one Slytherin in their group, groaned. "Somehow that's not comforting."

The girls laughed. They had been together since the events of their first year, while, Ginny and Luna's first year, Susan, Hermione, and Tracey's second. The five were the best of friends, something that can happen when you meet in a train to school for the first time and later end up getting dragged into the Chamber of Secrets. But more on that later.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Three shapes flew into the room, circled once, and landed in the middle of the Great Hall. To almost everyone, the three people looked as if they were floating on air, but a few could see the leathery black winged horses that restlessly pawed the ground.

They dismounted, and some of the girls gave squeals. A few boys drooled. The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and grinned. "I counted seven."

"Eight." Said one of the boys smugly.

"Damn." She replied with a grin.

"You're going to give them a bad impression." The other boy rolled his eyes and looked up at the shocked staff table. "My name is Harry Potter-Serpentine. I hear my name came out of the Goblet of Fire?"

Well. That was a surprise. The girl rolled her eyes and stroked something in mid-air, murmuring under her breath. Dumbledore seemed shocked as well, and the group of five Hogwarts girls grinned. "Through that door then Harry." Dumbledore said finally, gesturing towards the door on the side. Harry grinned at his siblings and headed to the door. Those setting up the tournament followed, and McGonagall stood. "To your dormitories everyone!"

The flood of students slowly left the hall, some lingering to gaze at the two gorgeous students who had entered with the Boy-Who-Lived. The two ignored them for the most part, the woman talking to the skeletal horses while the boy survived the students, finally settling on the tall man who was approaching them rapidly. If he wasn't half-giant, he'd eat his shoes.

"Where did ya find such a beautiful group of thestrals?" He said with a broad grin partly concealed by his huge beard.

"There's a large herd in the forest near school." The smaller boy extended his hand and the half-giant shook it eagerly. "Lusca here loves them. I'm Logan Serpentine. And you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher." He said proudly. "There's a herd here to! Wonderful beasties aren't they?" He stretched out a hand and rubbed one of the nearby thestrals. "Aren't ye a beauty?"

"That's Hela." Lusca said with a sharp grin, pulling raw meat from her pocket and giving some to Hela. "This is Charon and Skull. My babies." Lusca had taken to wandering the forests when she was still getting used to the school, and become very attached to the thestrals. These three she had helped when they were injured, and now they took her flying. Her brothers had honestly been rather impressed with the amount of death-related names she had thought up for the large herd.

Harry walked into the small room and raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed. _I knew there were a lot of Veela in France, apparently there's some in the school to._ He thought, looking at the Beauxbatons champion. He walked forward and inclined his head, a hand over his heart.

"Serpent."

Surprise showed in her face before she mimicked the motion. "Veela. What kind?"

"I'd rather not say. You understand of course?"

She smiled. "Of course." It was a customary greeting that dated back to the time wizards were more accepting of their fellow magical creatures. Wizards had long since lost it, but among their kind it was still fully in use, sort of a nod of recognition in a world that was rarely accepting. For him to say serpent was a category, acknowledging her but wanting to keep his nature under wraps. As a Veela, she likely would have said bird.

Harry survived the other champions, a surly looking Bulgarian with dark hair ans a hooked nose, and a red-head with freckles who was glaring at Harry, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well this is most unusual." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as he entered with the other adults.

"Tell me about it." Harry said, folding his arms and frowning at the school heads. "I wasn't even in the same country, I haven't been for years, and out of the blue I hear that my name has been entered in a tournament with a _magical binding contract._ " His frown shifted to a deep scowl. "I'd love to know how that happened."

"So would we Mister Potter." Ludo Bagman said cheerfully. "But we don't know! Now listen up. The first test is to test your daring; as such you will not be told what it is." He went on to tell them the date and remind them that their teachers may not aid them. Harry was not the only one rolling his eyes there. When he was finished Dumbledore spoke up.

"Harry, if you could perhaps follow Mr. Weasley to the Gryffindor common room we could get you settled in…"

"Professor," Harry interrupted smoothly. "I do not go to your school, as such it would be rude of my siblings and I to impede on them. My guardians arranged for guest rooms for us, we will be staying there."

"And who are your guardians Harry, if I may be so bold? No one has seen you in years." Dumbledore was persistent, and this was unwanted. Allowing steel to enter his voice and eyes Harry replied.

"My guardians are family, and I have been at school in Ireland, so I wouldn't expect anyone to have seen me."

"Ireland?" Ludo Bagman frowned. "But the only school in Ireland is the School of Beings and Rare Magics."

"Exactly." Harry grinned at their gob struck faces. "And I didn't attend for the latter. Now if you'll excuse me, I am tired and I would like to go to bed." When no one spoke he left.

Lusca and Logan were talking to the large man he had glimpsed at the table when he arrived, though Lusca was watching a pretty girl with curly brown hair and a book bag slung over her shoulder from the corner of her eyes. _A cute librarian, certainly Lusca agrees._ He thought with a smile as he approached the group.

"Hagrid this is Harry. My brother." Logan said cheerfully as Harry approached. The big man shook Harry's hand with a grin as Lusca sent the thresals away. "Hagrid said they could stay in the forest if they wanted." She said in reply to his raised eyebrow. That was a relief, they'd been worried about where the three could stay.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The cute librarian introduced herself, shaking their hands. "I'm supposed to take you to the guest rooms?"

"I believe so." Logan said with a charming grin that made most ladies swoon. "This lovely lady here is Lusca, and this handsome man is Harry. I'm Logan, the charming one." The girl smiled slightly at his words. "We're the Serpentine triplets."

Hermione nodded and began to lead them up the stairs. "Were did that name come from?" She asked curiously.

Lusca laughed, a cheerful, contagious sound. "We're flexible."

"Really?" The witch asked skeptically. The other three smirked.

"We are what your government refers to as creatures." Harry said smoothly. "We are kin to serpents, so Serpentine. We are not blood related, though it matters little." The smile they shared this time was warm. "Though Lusca's words are true." Hermione clearly saw the touch of suggestion in that statement as she blushed lightly.

"Well these are the guest rooms." she said hurriedly, stopping outside an oak door.

"Our thanks." Logan said smoothly kissing her hand. Harry rolled his eyes jestingly at his brother's back. The three entered their room, Lusca turning to Hermione.

"Sleep well." She grinned at the other girl's blush before closing the door. Smirking at her brothers she laughed. "I like making people blush." Outside thoughts were frantically running through Hermione's head, they main one being _were they both flirting with me?!_ Shaking her head to clear it she hurried back to the Gryffindor rooms.

Harry pulled a small snake out of his pocket and enlarged it. The water moccasin slid to the ground, hissing in protest. _**Must we have flown?**_

 _ **Would you have preferred to take the Floo?**_ Lusca replied dryly. Mona gave an effective shudder and began to explore the rooms. True to her word, Rita Skeeter had gifted the three children with a pet snake, and they had chosen a water moccasin and a beautiful rainbow boa. Said boa, Lana, was curled around Logan's arm as if it were a tree branch.

 _ **I'll make a pool for you in the morning…**_ Harry trailed off as a door opened on its own, revealing a bathing room with a tub that easily could have been a small pool. Mona slithered over to it, hissing happily. When Harry, curiously, asked if they could have some branches for the arboreal snake to use, warm stone projections emerged from one wall floor to ceiling, well crafted and mimicking the branches of trees. Lana slid from Logan's arm to them, similarly content.

"I think the castle like us." Lusca remarked. Aspasia, as their school was affectionately called, was similar.

The three shared a look. They had discussed their plans while flying, but their worry was still present. As one, headed to one room and went to sleep in a bed that adjusted to their size. It was a habit they had never grown out of, unless one of them had other company for the night. Drifting off to sleep, their last thoughts were of home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I can't believe how many people like this, you all make me so happy.** **adenoide I'll say more about Lusca's parents later, but they don't come up much, she din't exactly have a good relationship with them.** **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Parseltounge**_

Chapter 2:

Dumbledore paced his study, frustrated. He had put Harry's name in the Goblet to ensure his weapon would come. But now he was worried for his plan. Admittedly, he had not been entirely certain what Harry would be like, he could have been anywhere these past five years, all he had known was that Harry had been accepted at another school, that that school was the School for Beings and Rare Creatures was incredibly worrying. He had not known there was creature blood in the Potter or Evans lines, how disgusting. Hmm, his plans did not state that Harry had to survive the death of Voldemort's soul; in fact he had always found that possibility unlikely. He smiled. Yes, that would work very well.

Except, that girl. The girl who had come with Harry, who he had heard the boy refer to as his sister to Hagrid. There was something about her that worried him, more then the boy, his brother Harry had said, that was with them. There was something in her eyes when she had glanced at him the night before, a warning. He shrugged and pushed it to the side. She was only sixteen after all, what threat could she be? He returned to his planning.

Had he known what these three were, he would have thought differently. Had he known that alone of the triplets Lusca had no magic but her birthright, he would have feared her even more.

The serpentine triplets entered the Great Hall. The night before, no one had had the chance to see that the three did not walk so much as glide. Harry spotted Hermione sitting with some girls at the red and gold table and nudged his siblings. They headed towards the girls and Harry smiled charmingly. "May we sit here?"

"Fine by me." Ginny replied, glancing at her friends. They shrugged as one and the three sat down opposite them.

"Lusca Serpentine." The blond girl said, pulling a plate of sausages towards her. "These are my brothers, Harry Potter-Serpentine and Logan Serpentine." Unless it was required, they had agreed not to include the Skeeter in Logan's name; they were well aware of their mom's reputation in Britain and wanted to avoid conflicts with any she had written about. Though they did love her articles, Rita had a vindictive streak the children had picked up on.

Silent observations were passing across the table as they ate. The triplets saw five clever young women who looked as if they had had personal experience with the nasty rumors they had heard of Hogwarts over the years, a basilisk, Dementors… there was steel in their eyes. But they were also rather pretty. The red-head introduced herself as Ginny Weasley, Tracy Davis had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes, Susan Bones had curly reddish-blond hair, freckles, and cheerful blue eyes, and Luna Lovegood had platinum blond hair. Her large blue eyes were fixed on Lusca, who looked back calmly.

To Ginny, these three didn't look like they were siblings, their faces seemed too different. Logan looked a bit like an angel, with loose curly golden hair and bright blue eyes and tanned skin, as if he spent most of his time outside. Harry was the night to his day, with shaggy pitch-black hair worn in a low ponytail and vivid green eyes. He had the same tanned skin though as did Lusca. Lusca reminded her of Luna in a way, Luna who had pale hair and skin and silvery-blue eyes. Lusca's hair was a very pale gold, like wheat under the sun and her eyes were pale green. But looking at the three closer, she began to notice similarities as well. The three had the same long, slim fingers, the same grace in their movements, the same almond-shaped eyes, even similar breakfast foods, there was a great deal of meat on their plates. If they had not been wearing light glamours, she would have noticed even more.

"So how is Hogwarts?" Logan asked.

"It would be better if we had a constant Defense teacher." Susan grumbled.

"Yes, I heard the spot was cursed." Harry said. "Has anyone looked into removing it?"

"Could you remove it?" Hermione asked, suddenly incredibly curious. "You'd have to know how it was cast and what exactly was the focus, and then you'd have to remove it."

"One of the guardians at Aspasia specializes in curse casting and removal." Harry replied. "He makes it into an art form."

Luna smiled dreamily at Lusca. "You're very pretty. But you have a nargle on your head."

Lusca scowled and grabbed the air above her head. "I told you to stay at Aspasia!" The little creature appeared squirming in her hand. It looked a bit like a furred snake with two legs and beady eyes. She dumped it on the table. The other girls stared, shocked to see living proof of one of Luna's creatures. "You better look out for yourself, or I'll feed you to Mona!" The little creature chattered angrily and scurried to the eager Luna, who fed it bacon.

"Aspasia?" Susan asked.

Harry smiled. "I keep forgetting not everyone calls it that, Aspasia is the motto of out school. It means "welcome" and it's become a sort of nickname."

"You must tell us all about it." Hermione demanded. "What are the teachers like? What do you learn? What exactly entails a Being in Ireland?" She would have gone on, but Logan laughed and held up a hand to stop her.

"How about this? We'll meet you at dinner and answer all your questions then." Hermione nodded and it was Tracey who laughed.

"Always asking questions." She grinned.

"At least I'm not trying to answer all of them!" She shot back. Logan laughed and stood.

"Well we have things to do, thank you; it's always nice to see such lovely ladies."

"Don't keep talking like that, we'll think your only here to look." Ginny teased. Logan looked mock affronted.

"Of course not! But I have to offer due respect to every beauty I see and that means looking!" With that he left, his siblings laughing.

"Between us, if you know any nice guys you can introduce him to, I'd be much obliged." Lusca grinned.

"Does he like both boys and girls then?" Susan asked, only curious, not judging they were relieved to see. Hiding it with a laugh they responded,

"It is not in our kind's nature confine ourselves to one type." They strode off, whistling merrily.

"Suddenly," Ginny said, "I wonder if we'll be near the front lines again." The others could only agree.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This would be longer but I'm tired and want to put it up so you'll get the rest tomorrow. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Parseltounge**_

Chapter 3:

The three set off to their respective tasks. Harry would explore the castle and grounds, while Lusca took the lake and Logan the forest.

When he was far enough inside the tree-line that he knew no one would see him from the castle he carefully took off his pants and transformed.

Tiny fairies in the trees shivered and darted away to tell their friends that there was a lamia in the forest.

Logan grinned, sharp teeth gleaming in the light listening to the fearful whispers of the tiny creatures. Above the waist he was the same, though the glamour had dropped, revealing pointed teeth and large eyes more iris than white with slitted pupils. Below waist he was a golden snake with iridescent scales of his tail extending almost thirty feet. He grabbed a tree branch with pointed fingers that had an extra digit and climbed. Using his hands and tail, he traveled through the trees deeper into the forest. Hearing a roar, he turned, curious. He could have sworn he heard something like that before…

Lusca slid into the lake before transforming. It was why she only wore dresses and never shoes, so that she didn't have to worry about damaging her clothes. Today her dress was black, and it floated in the water around her like octopus ink. Her tail though was a deep blue-green, like the ocean's depths. Indeed, it changed color the deeper she went, while her brothers' didn't. Harry's was black, and Logan never entered the water anyway. Not that she could blame him.

She had thin gills and slightly webbed fingers, as well as fins along her tail and a second eyelid that protected her eyes. Taking a moment to adjust to the cold, it was October after all, she swam.

She saw a giant squid and gave chase, laughing merrily as it agreed to the game of tag. It was then she ran into Merfolk. Raising her empty hands as the raised their spears she cried;

"Hold!" They paused, listening, and she continued slowly, wanting to be sure she did not mangle mermish. "I am Lusca Serpentine. My brothers and I are staying at the castle for some time and I merely wished to convey that we mean no harm. We were hoping that we may be allowed to swim here in peace."

One of the males approached her slowly. He eyed her up and down, than nodded. "It has been many years since a lamia was seen in these waters." He said. "Will you join us in our hunt?"

"I would be glad to." She replied, and off they swam…

Harry was sipping tea with Professor Snape. He had come across the man during his free period, and delivered a letter one of his teachers had sent. The professor had read it, surprised, than invited the young lamia in for tea.

"And how is Lucan?" Snape asked. "I have not seen the old goat in twenty years." Despite the name, there was slight affection in his voice.

"Alright, as far as I can tell." Harry said peaceably. "He enjoys his potions teaching, says you were one of the only people that could ever keep up with him."

"Yes. I assume that's why he's telling me to send any nice gentlemen his way." He rolled his eyes. "He is, without a doubt, the most annoying Selkie I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Harry laughed. Annoying certainly described Lucan well.

They spoke until it was time for Snape's next class, whereupon Harry continued his exploration of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry, i meant to have this up yesterday but it didn't work. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own Lusca and Logan, everything else belongs to the wonderful J. .**_

 _ **Parseltounge**_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 4:

Harry and Lusca had rejoined the girls for dinner when Logan walked in with a grin that could have been seen all the way in Ireland. He slid onto the bench next to Ginny and said "Guess who I ran into in the forest?"

Harry looked up. "Vampires?"

Logan's grin grew. "Nope, though I could smell a few. Guess again."

Lusca grunted, mashing her roast beef into her potatoes. "Just say it."

"Charlie."

Lusca paused her mashing. Harry smiled. "Is he here professionally?"

Logan's grin, if possible, got even wider. "Yes."

His siblings burst out laughing. Lusca laughed so hard she fell off the bench and rolled on the floor. Logan joined them, and for a moment Susan wondered if all three would end up on the floor.

Some of the students and teachers turned to look at this unexpected spectacle, but turned back soon after the trio finally subsided to the occasional chuckle.

"Oh this is wonderful." Lusca said. "They might as well have designed this for Harry."

"Dragons." Harry grinned. "They're such wonderful conversationalists. How's Charlie?"

"Doing well it seems." Logan replied, whipping tears from his eyes.

"Wait a second." Ginny said suddenly. "When you say Charlie, and you say dragons, do you mean my brother?"

Lusca tilted her head. "Hmm. I suppose we do. Handsome, red ponytail, fang earring?"

"Yep."

Logan grinned. "So you're the spitfire younger sister he talked about."

"Sorry, I seem to be missing something here." They looked at Tracy. "If I'm understanding this correctly, the first task is dragons. And _none_ of you are worried?!"

"Yep."

Tracy leaned back. "That's strange."

Luna smiled. "It's merely a meeting between kin." The group turned and stared at her. Lusca pointed a forkful of potato at her.

"You see far more then you should." Popping the food in her mouth she frowned, swallowed, than asked "Are you a seer?"

Luna gave a dreamy smile. "Maybe."

"You should meet Agatha." Logan said, finally serving himself. "She sees things. Little glimpses, but very accurate."

"Really." Hermione said skeptically.

"Just because Trelawney's a fraud doesn't mean everyone is." Ginny pointed out. "And anyway, I believe you have questions you the triplets?"

Harry smiled and decided to start before Hermione could. "The School for Beings and Rare Magics is in Ireland, in a small valley surrounded by hills. Most muggles can't see it, though every now and then someone comes along who can. We think it signals old magical blood; certainly some of them had fae ancestors. It's a castle, a little smaller then Hogwarts, but it can change and grow. It has something to do with the magic put into it. Over the years, like Hogwarts I suppose, she has acquired sentience, though personally I think she always had at least a touch of awareness. There, we learn to control our abilities, what ever they may be. We learn to fight, to heal, to do whatever it is in our nature to do. And in time, we become family."

Logan took over. "Most of Aspasia seems to be towers. There are little groups of rooms which are in turn connected to a living space and kitchen. Children live in the rooms, overseen by adults. We call them guardians, but for a lot of us they become more like family. Some of them came here and never left. You would love the library, it is the largest wealth of knowledge about Magic and her creatures."

"What do they teach?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever we need to learn." Lusca replied. "How to sing the birds from the trees, manipulate the elements, fly without falling from the sky, blood magic,"

"Blood Magic's Dark." Growled a voice. It was the red-haired Hogwarts champion. "Evil. Get away from them Ginny."

Ginny tossed her red mane of hair and glared. "I was having a rather enlightening conversation before you showed up. Get lost Ron."

Around the hall, people were beginning to stare, watching the face-off. Dumbledore was concerned, but not overly. He was sure he could turn any situation to his advantage.

"Magic is a tool." Lusca said, facing the boy with a frown. "Like a knife or a fist. I watched a man save his unborn child and by extension his wife using blood magic. Must you consider vampires and werewolves evil, just because one has a particular diet and one has control issues?"

"Werewolves can't control themselves and you, obviously, are creature freaks." Ron sneered. "You don't belong here."

Logan jumped over the table to put a firm hand on Harry and Lusca's shoulders. He felt tension beneath them and squeezed reassuringly. Both his brother and his sister had been called freak often enough in the seven years before he knew them to acquire a strong aversion to the word. He hated it when someone called them a freak, he knew it hurt, at the moment he'd love to curse the guy. Reigning himself in, barely, he said "Werewolves are capable of learning to keep their mind at the full moon. Dark is evil only when people use it as such. I could kill you just as easily with the killing curse as a well placed cutting hex, and perhaps even better with my bare hands. Get lost, before I prove it."

Ron growled "You lot aren't worth-"

He never finished that sentence as three women reacted at the same time. Ginny cursed her brother, her bat-bogey hex was always an effective and uncomfortable distraction, Luna sent a jelly-legs, and Lusca, well only three people knew what Lusca did and they weren't telling. All the Great Hall knew was that one moment Ron was fine, and the next he was shivering, covered in a fine layer of frost, with bat-bogeys flapping around his face.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Dumbledore asked mildly. Logan felt like punching him. The guy could have come up at any time and he chose now?

"Part of the point of the tournament is international cooperation, am I right professor?" The old man nodded benignly. "I think you should make sure your students are aware of that. After all, keep up the insults, and you'll isolate yourself from people who, in the first, place, always would have been reluctant allies." He turned to his sister. "Lusca?"

She snorted. "He'll be fine. You do now that was one of my mild tricks." Sitting down, she dug into her food, completely ignoring the Ron and the headmaster, who turned to Harry.

"Harry, I don't believe I asked if your headmistress was coming."

"First of all, it is Mr. Potter-Serpentine, as is only polite. And no, she will not be coming, but the rest of our pod will be arriving I believe in time to see the first task." He looked at Hermione. "Since Aspasia becomes a home to us all, and many of us have no home to return to, most of us live there. Some, like our guardians, never leave, partly because our British neighbors are so unfriendly."

Lusca snorted. _Subtle._ She watched Ron leave glaring and Dumbledore sweep back to the staff table. She turned back to the conversation. _When the first task comes, I will take great joy in watching brother tweak the old coot's nose._

Back at the staff table, Dumbledore frowned. That had not gone to well. The Serpentine boy had reprimanded him in front of his students and two foreign heads of schools, while Potter had basically shunned him. He would have to wait for the first task to get a better idea of what he was dealing with.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Somehow this was missed. Thanks hawkswench for pointing it out._**

Chapter 5:

Harry's eyes were closed as he listened. He could hear the crowds cheering or screaming at intervals, Bagman's announcements, and over that the grumbles of the dragons. They were annoyed at being brought here, but among the grumbles he heard amusement, and when he thought he had their plan he laughed out loud, startling Krum who was still in the tent with him.

When it was his turn he walked out confidently. He saw the Hungarian Horntail looming fiercely at the other end of the stadium and took a moment to scan the crowd. He saw the five Hogwarts girls sitting next to his siblings. The groups had become friends in the short time since their meeting and this task. Ginny looked worried and he sent her a reassuring smile. Logan grinned before flicking his eyes back to the dragon and Harry followed suit.

He really was a beauty, reddish-scales gleaming in the sun as he huddled protectively around the cement-colored eggs, the gold one gleaming like a beacon. And no, the he wasn't a slip.

 ** _Very clever._** He hissed. The crowd went silent in shock. **_Fake eggs I had expected, but males instead of females? Well done._**

Hissing laughter emerged from the dragons. **_It was the fire-headed-listener who thought of it I believe. For one like him we are very grateful._** That must be Charlie. He had a touch of wild magic, which allowed a communication of sorts between wizards and those they did not normally understand. It was not words exactly, more of an understanding of feelings. Hagrid had it as well. Creatures called people like them listeners. **_Youngling, we have not seen a lamia in a very long time. There are so few of you._**

 ** _I have a brother and sister who are also lamia. When this is over, we will visit. We would love to hear your people's tales, cousin._** Dragons were kin to lamia, but while they were of fire lamia were of water and, at times, the forest. **_What is your name?_**

 ** _I am called Menno youngling. And you?_**

 ** _Harry. May I take the golden egg?_**

 ** _Of course. I'll even bring it to you, and give these two-leggers another shock._** Menno carefully curled his tail around the golden egg and lifted it into the air. The crowd held it's breath as the huge dragon placed Harry walked forward and took it. He bowed.

 ** _My thanks great one._**

 ** _It was no trouble. It was actually rather amusing._** Harry grinned and left the stadium.

Outside he was greeted by his siblings and friends. "I guess you were right about the dragon." Ginny said with a grin. "That was amazing!"

Susan shook her head at her friend's exuberance. "Mr. Crouch probably wants to arrest you right now." She said. "Parseltongue is considered Dark Magic here, but I really don't think there's anything he can do about it."

"There isn't." Said a very familiar voice from behind them. "We checked."

"Pod!" Yelled the triplets, running to the group.

Dumbledore had reached the group by this time and was quite surprised by what he found. Behind him were many students from all three schools, and yet the small group in front of them were the oddest. With the triplets it was only twelve students and two teachers. The two women approached him calmly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Said the taller one, inclining her head in acknowledgement. Her hair was a curtain of night, her eyes inky pools. Her skin was very pale, her lips red. Her voice was smooth. "I am Emma Rosemont, and this is my wife, Helena. We lead the Green Pod." Everyone in their little family had a fondness for the color green if not an obsession (cough-Connor-cough) which was where the first part of the name came from. The pod came from Helena, the Selkie saw them as her children and so called them her pups, with Emma it was her pod. Different groups at Aspasia chose different names.

"A pleasure Madame." Said Dumbledore recovering his shock.

Meanwhile the pod was mingling. Harry was receiving complements on his dragon handling, while Abner was mentioning he'd like to meet the Veela in the competition. Lusca told him her name was Fleur and then turned Sal.

"Come on! There's someone I want you to meet." She dragged Sal over to the five Hogwarts girls who were standing nervously to the side. "Salamat, these are our friends at Hogwarts. I want you to meet Hermione Granger," Now she dragged the bookworm forward. "And she reads as much as you do, so I want you to talk."

Hermione looked at the other girl. Salamat was tall and well muscled, with golden-brown skin and hair the color of fire. Her eyes were the same, and they gleamed like candles. She smiled and inclined her head, one fist over her heart. "Salamat, though you can call me Sal. Salamander."

"Hermione Granger, witch?" Hermione returned, mimicking the greeting. Lusca smiled.

"Well done." Sal said approvingly. She had very white teeth. "Lusca must like you five very much. Her kind feel greatly, or not at all."

The pod joined them, and Dumbledore and their guardians followed. "May I meet your students Ms. Rosemont? I confess myself curious, and I wish to ensure no harm to my students."

The triplets drew back their lips in a hiss. One of the boys gave a low growl, and a flame crackled briefly in Sal's hair. Emma glared at the headmaster; her lip curled showing a sharp fang. "Am I to assume you took the same precautions with the rest of the schools? No? We are fully aware of Britain's prejudices towards us. Still, we had hoped for some decent courtesy at this school."

By now the rest of the teachers were here. Madame Maxime approached. "Bonjour, belle vampire. My students are most eager to meet yours; I was hoping they could be introduced?"

Helena gave a warm smile to the much larger woman. "Gladly Madame." She gave the traditional greeting for their kind, and it was returned. She turned a stern glare at the headmaster that would rival Professor McGonagall's, who was impressed with this short, brown-eyed woman. "My pups will behave. I wonder if you can say the same of yours?" Before Dumbledore could sputter a reply McGonagall stepped forward.

"It is an honor to meet you Ms. Rosemont. I would hope that our students can be friendly, if not you can be assured I will see to it."

Helena smiled warmly. "I thank you, and please, just Helena will do. Let me introduce my pod." She glanced at her pups, and a sandy-haired young man stepped forward.

"Connor. Werewolf." Whispers broke out, mostly from the Hogwarts students. He ignored them as Abner stepped forward.

"Abner. Vampire." A blond man with grey eyes and the tell-tale pale skin.

"Lenora. Veela." A woman with platinum hair and blue eyes. Feathers were braided in her hair.

"Marline. Selkie." A brown-haired woman with warm brown eyes, not unlike Helena.

"Lorah. Witch." Chestnut hair and amber eyes, Lorah was also plant mage, but saying witch could help draw some focus away from her family if they thought the pod had "normal people" with them.

"Laurence. Wizard." Lorah's older brother had the same eyes but lighter hair, and he was a weather mage.

"Ella. Shapeshifter." Her hair was golden and her eyes brilliant blue, her skin freckled. At least, that was how she looked now. As a shapeshifter, Ella could be anything, or anyone, she wanted, but this was how she'd looked before she'd mastered shifting, and she preferred it.

"Koren-"

"And Kora-"

"Sylphs." They finished together. The twins both had wispy blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Logan sometimes wondered if their knack for finishing each other's sentences emerged partly from their skill at Legilimency.

"Salamat. Salamander."

"And I'm sure you've already met the triplets."

Madame Maxime's students returned the greetings, some, encouraged by the pod, added Veela along with their name. The two groups merged, Hermione's friends making up the third. Hermione herself and Sal were already engrossed in a discussion about fire magic, Hermione seemed overjoyed to have an expert to cross-examine what she had read and Sal was equally glad to have a listener. The triplets watched with a smile.

"What are you three planning?" Ginny asked. "Because at the moment you remind me a bit of my twin brothers, and they're trouble."

"Nothing much." Lusca said with a smile. Then her eyes narrowed in on Susan. "You don't have a problem with werewolves right?"

"No, why-" She didn't get to finish as Lusca towed her over to Connor. The three began talking.

"What was that about?" Tracy asked.

"Connor's always liked Lusca." Harry said softly. "As we got older it developed into a crush. There's something you should understand about our kind, we aren't known to be picky in our, shall I say bed-partners? And we only toy with those who mean nothing or little."

"I'm not going into detail but let's just say Lusca avoids male partners. And Connor is family, so she wouldn't toy with him. But she wants him to be happy. She's been trying to find a girl for him." Logan smiled at his sister, who was laughing at something Susan had said. "She plays matchmaker a lot. She isn't always right, but she's never made a bad match. They'll likely be friends in the end, if nothing else."

"What about Sal?" Ginny asked.

"Sal and Lusca were together for quite a while." Harry said, looking at the flame-haired bookworm. "It lasted a while, but it didn't work out well. Fire and ice, well, they aren't incompatible, but Sal and Lusca are just to, wild. They both need someone calmer to match them. So Lusca looks for a level-headed bookworm for Sal, and Sal looks for a woman who can accept one of us as we truly are."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny, looking worriedly at Harry. She liked him, and the sorrow in his voice saddened her.

"It isn't always easy to find a mate when you look so different." Luna said in absence from her usual dreamy tone. The others looked at her, but her eyes were focused solely on a laughing Lusca.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't know how a whol chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up._**

Chapter 6:

It was a happy Lusca who walked back to the castle. She had been visiting Charlie and the dragons in the Forbidden Forest, it was always nice to see the listener. The dragons loved him to, which was fairly uncommon. She met her brothers and smiled as they slipped through the halls.

"Second floor bathroom right?"

"That's what Ginny said." Harry murmured.

"You like her don't you?" Lusca grinned. "Will you ask her to the ball?"

"Yes." Harry answered bluntly.

"Good." Logan said as they entered the cool bathroom. "She's nice, accepting, there aren't many like it. Meanwhile I'm stuck wondering if there are any nice guys here…"

"Ask Blaise Zabini." Lusca said, stepping up to the sink. "Tracey's mentioned him. He doesn't seem the bad sort."

This was true; Blaise was quite and thoughtful, with a mother known to the Beings as well as to the wizards. Tracey had mentioned him when Logan had asked, as casually as possible, whether there were any decent guys at Hogwarts or if they were all like Ron.

 ** _Open._** They hissed, staring at the sinks. Then ** _, Stairs._** A moment later, there were three lamia sliding down the cold steps into the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny had told them the story, shaking as she did so, with her friends sitting close to her and the triplets listening carefully. She had been possessed by a diary holding what the triplets guessed was the spirit of Voldemort. When, near the end of the year she was brought down to the Chamber, Luna who had noticed something wrong with her friend, had gone to Tracey and Susan, the only two, aside from Hermione who was petrified, who were nice to her. Together the three found the Chamber with a tracking charm Susan knew and a murmur of Parseltongue from Luna (she was rather good at mimicry) and found Ginny unconscious with Tom looming. Tracey and Susan had fought him off, dodging the basilisk at the same time, which now that they thought about it had had his eyes closed. Luna had sized the diary, and with one careful throw, sent the diary into the huge snake's open mouth. They wonder if it had had venom on its tongue or something, because Tom had screamed in pain and was gone, waking Ginny. The basilisk slithered away and the four had told nothing to the teachers who only found them an hour later in the hospital wing but that Hogwarts would not need to be closed. Along with Hermione, the girls were now inseparable.

The triplets grieved for Ginny, possession was a dangerous practice for the host especially when they are made to carry out events such as that. But they were very interested in the basilisk that remained in the chamber as well, and tonight they would meet him.

From the girls' descriptions in was a him, females were generally a slightly duller green, though they could have been wrong. They felt the second eyelid that protected their eyes underwater slid into place and hissed **_Great One, three of your kin seek an audience._**

The great mouth opened. From the black depths a great head emerged. The thick body slid across the stone floor until it encircled the triplets, who tucked their own tails closer; gold, blue-green and black together. His scales were a bright, poisonous green, and a red plume rose from his head. His eyes were tightly closed.

 ** _Why do you close your eyes Great One?_** Lusca hissed.

 ** _I have no second lid._** He was old, that much was clear, from his voice and great length. All snakes grew for as long as they lived, but their growth did slow after a certain age, forty feet was the average if the basilisk was healthy (it was also the average for a lamia). His voice was a hissing rasp, like sandpaper. **_I would not wish to harm you._**

 ** _We are lamia Great One._** Logan said respectfully. **_We carry our own protection._** The second eyelid that shielded their eyes from water and wind was also protection from the basilisk's deadly glare. What good was it if a queen could not look her king in the eye?

His great yellow eyes opened, his head descended until it was level with theirs. **_So you are. I have not smelled a lamia in a great many years. They called me king, and you queen-_** he smiled. **_I smell the sea in you, blue-green-gold one. I hear the echo of command in your voice. You are true royalty._**

Lusca smiled. Female lamia were more common then the males, and much stronger. Many were water elementals, but only a few could do what Lusca could, and command any serpent. It was a rare gift, spread out over the creatures. There were those among the birds and various mammals as well. Lusca could command not only her own kind, but also Ashwinders, dragons, and basilisks.

 ** _It is truly an honor to meet you._** She replied. ** _My brothers and I have never met a basilisk. What is your name?_**

 ** _It has been a long time since anyone has asked my name._** He whispered sadly ** _. I am Makar._**

They spoke long into the night, during which time they discovered that Makar was truly regretful of the death of Moaning Myrtle and the petrifactions he had caused. Years alone, mostly sleeping and getting little food when he needed it had left him a little unfocused, and when Voldemort had told him that there were people defiling the school that his human Salazar had worked so hard to build he had gone a little mad. Consuming the diary had cleared his mind. They also learned that Salazar, while he had been worried at the damage muggles could do to their society had never hated muggle-borns, merely feared their influence and wished to involve their parents as little as possible. It was he who had gotten the status of security passed.

 ** _I promised to protect the students._** He said. ** _But it is cold here, more suited to one of you than me._** Logan winced. While his siblings would enjoy the cold and wet cavern, he would not. He feared the water to much, he dwelled within the forests. **_I moved down here out of necessity, and then I slept. I am from the desert; I miss the sun and the heat._**

 ** _Perhaps, when we leave here, we could bring you to our school._** Harry suggested. ** _It is often cold there, but there is an island nearby, hidden from the world. It is very hot there, and home to a female basilisk named Pandra. We have never been able to meet her but the fae made that island for her to live. Perhaps if you to got along they would be able to ensure you'd survive there as well? We can add to the protections of Hogwarts if that is what you fear._**

Makar was overjoyed. **_That sounds wonderful, young Harry. In the meantime, could you perhaps bring me some food? Mice and rats and the occasional bird are not all that filling._**

The triplets scowled, their new friend had been eating far too little. "Edna." The small house elf, clothed in a neat green dress, appeared with a faint pop. House elves were well cared for at Aspasia, servants but also family. Sometimes, when one who could learn elf magic arrived, they would teach them. Edna had looked after the Green pod for years, cleaning up the little messes and cooking, though one of the pod often joined her. Her mate Charles was a potter, and sometimes would give them lovely green-glazed mugs.

Makar closed his eyes and Edna carefully avoided looking at him. Harry kneeled so that he was her height. "Edna, this is Makar. He hasn't been fed well." That would certainly get her attention. "Could you bring him several large cows and maybe a few sheep?"

 ** _No sheep please._** Makar spoke, his eyes still closed. ** _The wool makes me nauseous. Is it possible for them to be alive?_**

Harry nodded, than remembered his eyes were closed. **_Yes._** "Alright, no sheep then. Some pigs. Say, three cows and three fat pigs, alive. Be careful, he was born without the protective lid, but he will try to avoid looking at you."

Edna nodded. "Edna will be bringing the food to Mister Makar." She squeaked. "Will Mister Snake be needing this every day?"

Logan asked Makar, who replied **_I don't know how often I'll need to eat._**

 ** _Just that for now then, we'll visit you later this week, see if we can work out a schedule. We also have two snake friends who would be glad to visit you if you would like._**

 ** _I would love the company._**

Logan gave his words to Edna, who vanished. The three left, shifting to human form once they reached the bathroom.

"Well that was fun." Lusca remarked, and her brothers laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't know how a whol chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up._**

Chapter 7:

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Lusca blinked and looked up. Luna was standing over her, Len the nargle sitting on her head. Her gaze was unusually direct. Lusca smiled and stood.

"Gladly." She took Luna's hand gently and the two walked down the hall. Lusca had been reading in a sheltered nook in the wall before Luna came. "I admit I'm a little bugged, I had meant to ask you."

Luna laughed, a light sound that had Lusca's smile widening. "Guess I beat you to it then, pretty snake."

Lusca stilled. "You really are a seer aren't you?"

Luna shrugged. The two walked outside, the sun bright but the air frozen, snow pillowing the ground. "Not in the way most people think. I don't have visions. I just know things, and sometimes I know a lot."

"Do you know what we are?"

"I think you're lamia." Luna had lowered her voice to a whisper. "They're the only humanoid snakes I know of; the closest are drakens and for some reason that doesn't seem right."

"You're right." Lusca replied just as quietly.

"Can I see?" Luna asked, tilting her head. Len scrambled for purchase.

"Careful, he'll fall off." Lusca chuckled. Luna straitened her head. "He likes to sit on people's heads, and yes, if you don't mind coming into the forest for a bit." Luna shook her head, and the two walked through the heavy snow far enough into the trees that no one would see them from the castle. Lusca shivered from the cold and shifted.

Luna's eyes widened. Lusca was beautiful in this form. Her golden hair gleamed in the weak sun; her long tail was the loveliest shade of blue-green the seer had ever seen. It had coiled almost automatically around a nearby tree, and Luna gently traced the thin fins on the side.

Lusca shivered, though this time not from cold. "Most of us belong to the water, though we can spend time on land just as well." Luna looked up, she could see faint scars on Lusca's neck where she thought gills must open and the webbing between her long fingers. There was faint worry in her large green eyes and Luna hurried to vanish it.

"You're beautiful." She said softly, standing on tiptoe and kissing Lusca softly. The lamia closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Luna, deepening the kiss. She felt strongly for the seer, more so then she had felt for even Sal, and she wanted to keep her. She pulled away reluctantly.

"Lamia feel strongly or not at all." She whispered. "I don't know if I love you Luna but it certainly feels a lot like it."

Luna smiled. "Me too." They kissed again, softly, before Lusca reluctantly let herself shift back to human and they walked back to the castle.

"Why are only most lamia of the water?"

"In our youth we are a bit like amphibians." Lusca explained. "We can dwell both on land and in sea. Sometimes, if there isn't enough deep water around, say if a lamia was born in the forest, they'll lose their gills and fins before they can fully develop, there's just no need for them and something in their body knows. There is another cause. My brother Logan, someone tried to drown him when he was young. He's terrified of the water, but he hadn't fully developed yet and he lost gills and fins. He's a forest creature." Her fists shook. "I hate that man so much."

Luna took Lusca's hands in her small ones, and held them until she relaxed. Hand in hand, the two walked back to Hogwarts castle.

Harry practically skipped into the room the whole pod now shared. "You look ridiculous." Connor grinned from where he was seated by the window.

Harry's grin broadened. "Ginny agreed to go to the ball with me." He really liked Ginny. She was fiery and strong, with a remarkable Bat-Bogey hex to boot.

"That's great." Connor looked out the window. "I was thinking of asking Susan, and I know Abner's going with one of the veela from Beauxbatons."

Harry joined him by the window. Lusca and Luna were walking across the grounds hand in hand. He shivered, he and his sister didn't mind cold water, but for some reason they didn't like cold air at all. Lusca must have wanted to see the forest in the snow very badly to even think about going out. He looked back at the two; they would be a good couple. Luna was as calm as a clear spring; she would balance out Lusca's stormy seas quite nicely. He turned to Connor and saw the sad smile on his face.

"You know that was never going to happen." He said softly.

Connor sighed. "I know. I just kept hoping. Silly, really. I'm like a brother to her, and she couldn't, not after-" he stumbled over his words. "That never should have happened."

"On that," Harry scowled, "We can agree." He smiled bracingly and extended his hand. Connor seized it and pulled himself up. "Let's go to the Great Hall, I'm starving and you have a girl to ask out."

Connor laughed. "Ten Galleons says Hermione asks Sal out first."

"You're on!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_I don't know how a whol chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up._**

Chapter 8:

Connor lost those ten Galleons, Sal asked Hermione a minute after Connor asked Susan, who blushed deeply before agreeing and somehow challenging him to find the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Abner, Lenora, and the twins were in deep conversation with some of the veela students from Beauxbatons. The rest of the pod was sitting with their Hogwarts friends when Tracey walked up with Blaise Zabini.

"Triplets, this is one of the few nice Slytherins in my year. Thought you might want to say hi." She sat down, pulling Blaise with her. Blaise, who was as tall as the triplets with curly black hair and tanned skin, nodded. "Hello."

Lusca extended her hand. "Lusca Serpentine. Pleased to meet you." Blaise pressed a gentle kiss to her hand and Lusca grinned. "Nice to see that there are some gentlemen at Hogwarts." She said before turning back to Luna.

Harry and Logan gave their own greetings, minus the kiss on the hand from anyone, and Logan asked. "Your mother is Adreana Zabini, right?"

"Yes." Blaise pulled a plate of fish stew towards himself and ladled some carefully in his bowl. "Why do you ask?"

"There's shadow and forest elf blood in that line." Logan lowered his voice, so that only their group could hear. "I had wondered what that made you, elemental power-wise."

Blaise chewed his food slowly before replying. "I have some skill at manipulating shadows and plants. I can't do anything with fungi, but I know their poisons well." The hidden meaning was clear, assassins were another thing that ran in that family.

Logan grinned. "I can do some things with plants and fungi, it depends on how awake or willing they are. What do you know about venoms?"

That question set the two boys into a long discussion about the use of animal vs. plant based toxins, when one would be better than the other, and which could be used in a less fatal degree. Logan had a fascination with toxins of all sort, as one of the lamia that had a venomous bite. It was a not entirely uncommon trait, and Blaise knew as much about poisons as Logan knew about venoms, so the information exchange went on until well after lunch, with the pair both agreeing to be each other's partner for the ball tomorrow if only so they'd know they'd have an intellectual conversation.

Harry walked Ginny to Gryffindor tower. "You know," he said softly, sure they were alone, "there is a draken at Aspasia named Kendra. She is our headmistress's sister, and incredibly skilled in the mind arts."

"That's interesting, but why are you telling me?"

"Kendra specializes in mind healing." Harry replied. "My siblings and I all had to see her for a time when we came to Aspasia. She cares about everyone she tends, and she is the person we all look to as grandmother."

Ginny looked down. "Will she want to see me?"

Harry stopped and gently turned Ginny's face to him. "Kendra never turns down a person in need. Even if we weren't friends she would take you in with open arms." He wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. "You've been strong for a very long time Ginny, but possession, it isn't something you can just recover from. That no one made you see a mind healer after that ordeal is shocking. I want to help."

Impulsively Ginny leaned forward and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "Then I would like to meet your grandmother Harry." They laughed and walked till they came to the Fat Lady. "I heard the pod and some of my classmates mention a snowball fight, would you like to come?'

Harry frowned. "We don't like the cold." He replied. "Cold water is one thing, but for some reason we don't do well in snow. I intend to have a long nap by the fireplace."

Ginny laughed. "You remind me of a house cat." She grinned, ignoring Harry's indigent "hey!" as she walked through the portrait hole. "See you at the ball tomorrow!"

The pod took a moment in the common room Hogwarts had expanded to accommodate them to straighten out any creases in their outfits and to complement one another. Then they left to find their dates. Of the twelve, only Koren and Kora did not have partners tonight, but that was by choice. The twins preferred to mingle without restraint, to be anywhere at anytime, and it would be a while before either found a mate that both grounded them and left them to their own devices.

Connor met Susan by the portrait that covered the Hufflepuff rooms. She blinked. "How did you find us? We've managed to keep our rooms secret from the rest of the castle for ages."

Connor grinned and tapped his nose. "Smell." He extended his arm. "Shall we my lady?" Susan giggled and slid her arm into his. "You look lovely tonight."

She flushed slightly. Susan's gown was pale rose with a slash of blue extending from her waist to the hem, it hugged her figure well. Her hair was pinned up, but two curls framed her cheerful face. Connor had opted with a deep red for his robes, and he pulled a rose, charmed sky-blue, from his pocket and handed it to her. Her smile brightened and Connor laughed when she slid it to rest besides the gold pin she'd used to hold up her hair.

Tracey and Daphne Greengrass came up from the dungeons together, escorted by Blaise Zabini. The two girls were friendly, but not close, and Tracey was surprised to discover that Abner and Daphne had grown to be friends over the course of the pod's visit to Hogwarts. The three met their dates at the main stairwell.

Abner and Laurence both pressed kisses to the girls' hands, pulling smiles from them, and thanked Blaise for escorting them from the dungeons. Abner wore a sapphire shirt beneath black robes with silver highlights and had surprised the pod by managing to lay his blond hair flat for the night. Daphne's gown was also sapphire blue, the same gemstone glittered at her ears. Abner presented her with a corsage of purple pansies and baby's breath, pulling a smile from the Ice Queen. Laurence had used the same style of corsage, but with dark red pansies to match Tracy's rust-colored gown. A single red ribbon ran through Tracy's dark hair, Laurence had used a ribbon of the same color to pull his hair into a ponytail; his robes were black and dark amber.

Logan gave Blaise a cheerful smile. The lamia wore robes of emerald embroidered with silver snakes. Blaise's robes were a deep indigo, with belladonna flowers in a slightly lighter thread along the sleeves. "Where are your siblings?" He asked as the three couples made their way to the Great Hall.

"Getting their girls of course, Harry's one of the champions so he has to open the dance. Now, yesterday you were saying something about hallucinogenic mushrooms…"

"Harry Potter-Serpentine."

"Neville Longbottom." The two shook hands, Harry examining the boy who had asked Marline to the ball. He was tall, with dark hair and honest brown eyes, and lightly muscled. His robes were forest green, with darker embroideries of flowers across the fabric.

Marline lightly flicked Harry's ear. "Harry, aren't you going to let me go?"

He gave a mock sigh. "I suppose I must. Be good to her Longbottom."

"I would not dream of anything else." Was the answer, indigence almost completely masked by politeness. Marline smiled. Her gown was ocean blue, with flowing sleeves, a white ribbon in her hair. Tiny silver beads glinted at the hem, and she wore a necklace of seashells. Neville presented her with a corsage made of sea hollies and sea rockets, the spiky blue flowers artfully surrounded by the tiny pale pink petals with a tiny conch on each side of the ribbon, and Marline's eyes lit up. Harry smiled softly, Marline loved herbology and he could instantly see why the two were so attracted. Marline had had an early life similar to his and it warmed his heart to see someone he called family so happy.

"I know. I look forward to talking more, Neville." The two men exchanged more welcoming smiles and Neville escorted Marline down the stairs.

"They look sweet together."

"And you look absolutely beautiful." Harry said, turning to Ginny. Her gown, with a handkerchief skirt, was as red as her hair, which flowed down her back with thin golden ribbons. It brought out the points of gold in her brown eyes. She looked like a spirit of fire, and Harry had grown up with a salamander.

She grinned. "You don't look to bad yourself." He had left his long hair loose, and wore black robes. Red and gold snakes encircled his sleeves. He pulled a rose like a sunset from his pocket and carefully pinned it to her shoulder.

"Thank you." She stroked the petals gently before the two headed towards the hall.

"You love her don't you?" Sal asked.

Lusca looked up at her old friend. The salamander's eyes were kind, like warm coals on a cold night. "I think so." She hugged her arms gently. "She calms me. Gentles the storms."

"We could never do that for each other." Sal reminisced. Lusca shook her head. They were both to wild, pushing flames and waves higher, pushed each other to be wilder. They had fought more in the time they'd dated then they ever had living in the same tower.

"Hermione sooths your flames." A statement rather than a question.

"Yes." A beat, then they spoke at the same time.

"I'm happy for you." It sent them into laughter, till a voice interrupted them.

"You aren't laughing at us right?"

Hermione and Luna stood in front of them. Hermione wore a dress of some floating, periwinkle material, and she seemed lighter, though perhaps it was the absence of the usual bag of books slung over her shoulder. She wore a necklace with a complex Celtic knot as the pendant. Luna's dress was a paler blue with silver highlights and darker ravens on each sleeve, blond curls framing her face. She wore silver bracelets on each arm. Len the nargle was curled on top of her head.

"Definitely not." Sal finally said once she had command over her voice. "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "So do you." Sal's gown was red-orange, with curves of darker or lighter shades and golden beads, her hair pulled up in places and flowing down her back in others, her eyes outlined in gold, in very image of a leaping flame. Garnets set on her ears like drops of blood.

Luna smiled at Lusca. The lamia's outfit was a mirror of her's, a pale green dress with gold highlights and bronze bracelets, darker snakes on the sleeves. Her gold hair though was pulled back, a thin braid falling down the middle. A snake of silver and gold lay below the hollow of her throat.

"I have something for you." Lusca said, stepping behind Luna. The seer felt cool metal drape around her throat. When she came back into view Luna examined the pendant, a raven, wings outstretched, and below it a sliver star and crescent moon.

"Do you like it?" Lusca was nervous and Luna chose to remedy that by kissing her deeply.

"They're so sweet aren't they?" Hermione whispered. Sal nodded, filled with joy for her friend.

Luna pulled away, eyeing a slightly dazed Lusca with a smile. "Snake and seer, flame and tales." The four laughed slightly and headed to the hall.

The ball was fun for the most part. Lenora had, to the great surprise of the Hogwarts teens in their group, gone to the ball with Draco Malfoy. Daphne told the pod about him, how his father was a well known supporter of Voldemort, how arrogant he had been young but he seemed to have changed since then, not parroting pureblood dogma quite so often and becoming less of a brat in general. The pod seemed to reserve judgment, but Lenora was a veela, they trusted her instincts, and as she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Lorah had gone with Victor Krum, the Durmstrang champion and Ella had gone with Seamus Finnegan, their Irish accents thickening the more they talked with each other. Fleur, who the pod was rapidly becoming fond of, introduced them to Theodore Nott; a surprisingly nice Slytherin with a knack for potions, the two had been in deep discussion on the use of feathers in potions. The twins mingled with the group but spent most of their time with professors Flitwick, Vector, and Babbling, who were each delighted to meet young children who knew so much about protective charms and wards. Helena and Emma danced gracefully, each to the students' shock managing to talk Snape into a dance. Ron Weasley had invited Lavender Brown and gotten into an argument with Ginny and Hermione, at which point Lavender left to join her friend Parvati. The two girls were now dancing happily with some of the Durmstrang boys, Ron was off somewhere fuming and Ginny and Hermione were dancing again, complementing Harry and Sal on making Ron look an even bigger idiot than he already was.

Lusca danced her way to Sal and Hermione, pulling Luna with her. The four girls laughed, somehow managing to carry on a light discussion about magical serpents while dancing, when Lusca suddenly shoved herself into Sal.

The cutting curse gashed into Lusca's side, slicing through her dress and deep into muscle. She gave a look that screamed hate at Ron Weasley, standing foolishly with his wand outstretched, and then the students watched in shock as the teen was flung back into the wall behind him.

The pod coalesced around Lusca; some of the teachers went to Ron. McGonagall was furious.

"Fifty points for an unprovoked attack on a student and detention with me for the next two months! What in Merlin's name were you thinking Mr. Weasley?" She dragged him to his feet by his ear.

"I personally would like to know why there is ice in his hair." Snape drawled.

"Because only fools attack an elemental unprovoked." Emma Rosemont towered above the boy, who nearly wet his pants at the sight of the old vampire. "You are very foolish Mr. Weasley, and I want an apology to my girls before I require Lusca to stop freezing you. You are lucky she has not touched your blood."

Dumbledore took a closer look at Ron. The boy's skin was covered in frost; his lips were blue and chattering. A punch bowl had been knocked over and somehow the punch had frozen the hem of his robes. Around them, liquid was shaking in its containers, forming high waves or freezing. The temperature of the room had dropped drastically. "Your student is doing this?"

The vampire's smile grew colder. "And to think this is showing restraint." She walked away.

Severus joined her, forcing his way through the pod to Helena and Madam Pomfrey. "Do you require assistance?"

"Unless you have anything to treat her no." Helena said tightly. "Laurence…"

The boy nodded tightly and transformed some of the decorations into bandages. Tracey looked around and her eyes widened. "Um, whoever's turning the Great Hall into the Arctic should probably stop."

The temperature warmed, frozen liquid melted rapidly. Severus spoke. "I have potions that may be of use."

"Bring them to our rooms, I'll see if there's anything." Emma said. Connor picked up Lusca; the lamia was cold to the touch. Chilling the air often chilled her as well. The pod and their partners followed, Logan and Harry cast one last, vengeance-promising glare at Ron Weasley as they did. Ginny too glared and spoke "I would curse you right now if I didn't think Lusca had it in hand. I only hope Mom's howler knocks some sense into you." She left instantly, leaving a room full of shocked students and teachers behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't know how a whol chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up._**

Chapter 9:

Neville watched the Green Pod. Some were pacing, some fiddling with trinkets or the hem of their robes. Harry and Logan each had a snake wrapped around their neck hissing into their ear and were holding hands tightly, likely to keep themselves from barging in on Helena and Professor Snape, who were tending to Lusca. He avoided looking at Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, he found both not the most hostile of Slytherins any more but they weren't friendly. Next to him Marline shivered slightly and he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

Emma sat serenely by the fire. The old vampire's face was clam, collected, but beneath that she was furious. Like Helena she view the Green Pod as family, and everyone in Aspasia put family before all else. There was a knock on the door and she stood, waving away they worried looks of some of the children. When she saw who it was, she stepped outside.

Professor McGonagall spoke first. "Is Ms. Serpentine alright?"

This commended her further to Emma, who already respected the Transfiguration Mistress, though she did think her punishment of Mr. Weasley should be stronger. "My wife and your Potions Master are tending to her now. The curse cut deep, but they are skilled and Lusca is not one to let a mere _Diffindo_ stop her."

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. Oh the creature was powerful, that he could clearly see. Ice still clung to Ronald, melting only partly even with the strongest of warming and melting charms, and refreezing almost instantly. He wished he knew what she was. "I'm afraid Ms. Rosemont that your student's curse upon Mr. Weasley has not yet been ended."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Should it have?"

"Of course! She is being tended to, Mr. Weasley has been punished and it far out of range, there should not be ice on his skin."

The vampire's smiled turned cold. "He is fortunate, and you punishment, a loss of House points and detention, was mild."

"I've also suspended him for two weeks and pulled him off the Quidditch team. I'm sure his mother will also want words with him." Prof. McGonagall added.

"How is he fortunate?"

"I approve of your punishment professor." Her expression through long practice remained calm. "He is fortunate Headmaster Dumbledore, because the last person who attacked Lusca's family lost his right hand, foot, and use of those corresponding limbs as well as sustaining damage to his some of his internal organs. It has taken most of these years to keep her from doing such irreversible damage, that she took the curse for Salamat and that your student is a fool only likely helped. If you want her curse to stop, and I promise she can maintain it for a long time, distance or not, I would advise a public apology to both of my students from Mr. Weasley. If he does this, I promise none of my children will take their own vengeance."

"You are a violent lot Ms. Rosemont. I fear you threaten my students' safety."

"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed. "The lass reacted to an unprovoked attack as is only reasonable! If anyone is threatening the students safety it is Ronald Weasley and you for being foolish enough to leave Harry on the Dursley's in November!"

"You did that?" Emma spoke suddenly, swiftly. The two professors turned back to her and found themselves taking a step back. "You left him with those beasts?"

"He needed the protection of his blood family." The reply was instant, dismissive. "It was the best place for him and undoubtedly foolish for you to remove him!"

"When Helena found him he said his name was freak." Only centuries of practice kept her rage from showing. "It was months before he trusted us, years before he came to us with his problems instead trying to solve them on their own. Harry is family, Albus Dumbledore, and you put him with people who beat the spirit out of him." The old headmaster opened his mouth to speak but Emma continued regardless. "Nothing can excuse that, especially if you did not check up on him. If we find out that you knew about what happened there, pray to your gods for mercy because you will receive none from us." With that she turned around and slammed the door shut.

Helena's eyes jerked to Emma as the vampire entered the room. The last time the Selkie had seen her lover so visibly angry, they had been talking about the people who had hurt Marline. The vampire never let her enemies see her rage unless they were about to die. "What is it love?"

Emma smiled at the term striding across the room and kissing her wife hard on the lips. She found herself needed the comfort. "Later. How is Lusca?"

Helena gave her a relieved smile and turned to her pups, she had been about to tell them when Emma entered. "Lusca will be fine. The curse was deep, it cut into some of the external muscle of her stomach but did not fully puncture it. Severus's potions were surprisingly useful; I will let you all visit her quickly but after that she needs sleep."

Harry and Logan were up the stairs, the castle had accommodated them wonderfully, before her sentence was finished, Luna at their heels. The rest of the pod followed with less speed but just as much worry. Harry and Logan may be the closest to Lusca but she was a sister to all, a sister who had been injured defending another sister.

Sal wrapped an arm around Hermione; the witch felt her body pressed against her's like a heater. The salamander took Lusca's hand and said with a teasing smile "I guess we're even now."

Lusca gave a weak laugh. Logan and Harry, already under the covers on her uninjured side, smiled warmly. If Lusca could laugh she really would be fine. The other Hogwarts students, dragged along, watched with slight confusion. The three had been introduced as triplets, was this normal for them?

After a few more minutes Helena shooed them out and turned to Lusca. "Would you like a sleeping potion?"

The lamia shook her head. "I'll sleep just fine without it." She said and indeed her eyelids were already drifting shut. Helena turned to Luna, who's small hands were wrapped around Lusca's.

"Are you going back to your dorm?"

The blond shook her head, sitting in a large armchair near the bed and promptly joining the lamias in Morpheus's realm. Helena smiled and pulled a blanket over the young seer. She returned to Ginny and Blaise and wondered. Ginny was already becoming someone special to Harry, she found herself hoping Logan would find that in Blaise. She was fond of both.

"That's normal."

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Them sleeping together. They used to do it all the time when they were children, it was the only way they felt safe. As far as I know they never stopped unless they had another to sleep with." She shrugged. "We are all family and my pups are brothers and sisters but those three, well, they're triplets."

Ginny nodded. Her brothers were family and she was closer to some than others, while the twins were nearly inseparable. "I have twin brothers. I understand."

Severus was signing passes for all the students. He hoped it would not be a problem, but the ball had ended and "better safe than sorry" was a motto he lived his life by. Draco, Theodore, and Blaise escorted Daphne and Tracey to Slytherin, Neville and Seamus brought Ginny to Gryffindor. Susan and Hermione went with Connor and Sal, the latter because she was worried about her friends on their own and the former because someone had just attacked Sal not an hour ago, the Pod wouldn't let her out without a sibling. Krum walked himself back to his ship but not without kissing Lorah deeply first. The old potions master couldn't help but smile as he watched. Somehow he found himself fond of the pod, and saw the joy in Helena and Emma's eyes as they watched their "pups" meet friends that may last a lifetime.

He had slightly dour news to tell them though. "Have you heard of Sirius Black?"

Two pairs of unblinking eyes met his. "He was Harry's godfather. He supposedly betrayed his parents to Voldemort and escaped Azkaban three ago."

"Supposedly?" Severus asked. He knew the truth now, but most of the wizarding world didn't.

"When he escaped Azkaban we looked deeper into the matter." Emma replied. "We questions Death Eaters in Azkaban." How they managed that he did not know. "Bellatrix Lestrange did not know the true traitor, but she knew her cousin would never follow Voldemort. We have been searching for Black ever since."

"Sirius Black is an Animagus." Snape replied. "So were James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, who still lives. They learned this art so that they could accompany their friend, Remus Lupin, when he transformed. He is a werewolf."

He watched the two women mentally add this information to whatever file it should be in behind their Occlumency shields. Having tested said shields, with permission, he knew they were strong. "Black has been hiding in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix under Dumbledore's orders, unhappily I might add. Lupin spends most of his time with him. Why neither have come to see Harry I do not know, they have searched."

"Do either of these men know Harry is here?" Helena asked.

Severus frowned. "No reason not to. They would have seen it in the paper even if no one told them, which is extremely unlikely."

"Then first thing tomorrow we are going to them." Helena said decisively. Severus nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't know how a whol chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up._**

Chapter 10:

Lusca held the carved lamia in her hands, running her fingers over the smooth scales. Carved of soapstone with bronze inlay they were Sal's gifts to the triplets, who had presented the salamander with a necklace of red and yellow coral. They had given the rest of their siblings oyster shells that had been cleaned and painted with tiny landscapes and animals. Emma and Helena had received matching bracelets of silver creamy pearls. They had given their Hogwarts friends abalone shells, which were common enough but they knew their friends would not have seen them before. Lusca had also charmed them so that they would always be filled with fresh water (except when they were upside down, they would refill when set right side up). To each other they gave bracelets carved of gold for Logan, copper for Lusca, and silver for Harry in the shape of snakes. These would allow the three to contact each other from anywhere.

Logan, after agonizing over whether or not to get Blaise a gift, had finally given the other a young rosary plant as well as instructions on how to care for it and it's uses. They were highly toxic and didn't grow in Europe, in fact Logan only knew about them because the main healer at Aspasia had a passion for poisonous plants. Blaise had been delighted to the point that it was difficult not to show it. He in turn had given Logan a book detailing the many harmful and medicinal uses of plants and fungi around the world.

Ginny had been given a box of prank supplies by her brothers, who had also sent her her request from Charlie, a dragon claw attached to a hilt to make a knife. It had been taken, with permission, from a dragon after it died. It was her gift to Harry, who she had discovered loved to see weapons crafted from claws and fangs. He had given her a book about various magical snakes, which she had devoured. Turns out Ginny was quite good with magical creatures, and wanted to study them when she left Hogwarts.

Sal gave Hermione a book about elemental magic; she thought Hermione had the potential to learn earth magic. Hermione had given Sal two blank journals and drawing pencils, the salamander had a knack for sketching.

Emma and Helena gifted their pups with knitted hats except for Sal, who got woven sandals. No cold-weather cloths needed or wanted for a fire elemental. It was traditional, an article of clothing each Christmas. They also brought Severus some rare potion materials from the creatures at Aspasia before the three headed off the Grimmauld place.

Severus couldn't tell them where they were but he apparated them onto the top step and opened the door with an easy spell. He ducked the bright one that flew at him the moment he entered was open and sent another one of his own.

There was a yelp, and he looked back briefly to see that the two women had taken cover of their own behind the troll's leg. A brown head poked out from around the door.

"Severus?"

"What were you thinking Lupin?!" Severus growled jamming his wands back into his robes. "That was a painful body-bind curse!"

"We thought you might be Dumbledore." The werewolf replied carefully, stepping out into the hallway. He held his wand loosely in his hand, his amber eyes sharp. "Who's with you?"

"Harry's family."

Black appeared from behind the wall rubbing his head but his eyes focused solely on Severus. "You've seen Harry?" His desperation was clear.

"He is our son." Replied Helena, standing up from behind the troll's leg and walking forward until she was a mere foot from the two men. Emma hung back, watching as Helena scowled with her arms crossed. "And you had better have an extremely good reason for not showing up when he came to Hogwarts, and an even better one for not looking after him as was your duty."

"I see why you like her." Severus muttered to Emma who gave a sharp smile in return.

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Come to the kitchen. We need to talk." He walked away, head hung. They followed. Remus pulled out several butterbeers from the cabinet and they all took one except for Emma.

"There is no good excuse for me not taking Harry that night." Sirius said. The two women remained completely still, their black and brown eyes holding his grey ones. "I saw the body of two of my best friends, I saw my godson in Hagrid's arms and I just, snapped. I knew Peter was the traitor. I gave Hagrid my bike, trusting Dumbledore with Harry, and I went after Peter. I wanted to kill him but he cried for all to hear that I had betrayed Lily and James and blasted the street apart before vanishing into the sewer with the other rats." It was much of what he had told those clever Hogwarts girls when they had found him third year. "We thought he was the least clever, most cowardly of us all, and he got away with this, I just laughed. Then the aurors appeared and took me to Azkaban without a trial."

Helena winced. She hated Dementors, had had to many bad experiences with them to do anything but feel sorry knowing that he was innocent. "But why didn't you come to Hogwarts? You must have heard that Harry had some for the tournament."

"Don't you think I would have come if I could?!" Sirius cried. "I would have been there in an instant!"

Remus grabbed Sirius's shoulder, keeping him firmly in his chair. The other man breathed heavily and took a swig of his butterbeer. The werewolf turned to the other three. "We read about it in the Prophet of course." He said softly but his voice was full of hate. "We contacted Dumbledore, asking him to let us through his floo; it would be the quickest way. He sealed the house and stole our wands. We haven't been able to leave. Even as Lord Black, Sirius hasn't been able to break the charm. We don't know why."

Severus leaned back in his chair. "Dumbledore saw that Harry would not be easy to control. He knew he wouldn't be able to control you Black-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake can't you two call each other by your first names already!" Remus snapped.

Severus blinked before remembering that the full moon was only two days away. "Sirius then. The Blacks are well versed in the mind arts and you aren't one to be controlled Remus. Werewolves are resistant to memory charms, though a strong one will work, he probably thought it was to much risk to add you two to the game so he made sure you couldn't enter."

"Our trust in him has been waning." Remus replied, finally releasing Sirius's shoulder. "It was foolish of us to contact him in the first place." The Animagus intertwined their scarred fingers. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well at least you two finally pulled your heads out of your arses." Remus flushed slightly.

"Why didn't you look for Harry?" Helena asked Remus. He shrugged helplessly.

"I trusted Dumbledore. He convinced me that Harry would be safe and that a werewolf would be bad company for a young boy. I believed that on my own." His eyes narrowed. "I didn't realize until a month ago that he'd been using mild compulsions on me."

"How did you find Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I was gathering herbs in Surry. I found him alone in a park when I was leaving." Helena began. "I noticed he was talking to a snake. I offered to bring him to Aspasia." At their confused looks she elaborated. "The School of Beings and Rare Magics."

Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So Harry is a lamia."

"How did you know?" Helena asked.

"It's in the Black blood." He replied. "It doesn't manifest in everyone, but it's happened that with long times of extreme stress it appears in individuals, making us believe that everyone, or nearly so, has the gene but not everyone is born with it activated. Harry's paternal grandmother was a Black. He must have gotten it from her." He paused then said softly. "I developed it when I was in Azkaban."

"May we see?" Emma asked. Sirius blinked but stood, standing away from the chair. His lower body seemed to shift and then instead of legs there was a thirty-foot tail of gleaming ebony. The scales were dull and Helena was suddenly struck by the knowledge that Sirius was not healthy. Noticing the shadows under Remus's eyes she knew that both needed physical care and plenty.

"Oh great. Now I need new pants." Sirius muttered. Suddenly his head jerked up. "Rewind. Did you say Surry?" At her nod he growled and slammed his hand into the wall. "That bastard! He gave Lily's child to Petunia?!"

"What?" Remus gasped. "She hates magic and her sister! Didn't even come to the wedding! What was the old fool thinking?"

"We're taking you back to Hogwarts." Helena said, her sharp tone leaving no room for argument. "Pack whatever you need."

"You can break the spell on the house?" Remus asked. Helena glanced at Emma, who nodded.

"I'm not a witch, but I know a lot about analyzing spells. I will tell Helena and Severus what they need to do."

The two men headed upstairs telling them it wouldn't take long, wasn't like there was much to bring. Emma turned to the other two.

"The spell is bound to the House as location of the Order of the Phoenix, not as property of the house of Black. Sirius would probably be able to get around it if he knew that, he couldn't tell the house what it needed to change and some places want precision. The spell is meant to keep those two, and only them, inside, though it will alert Dumbledore should any others enter. I'm actually surprised he hasn't shown up yet."

"Well let's not push our luck." Severus said, pulling out his wand.

In a few minutes Remus and Sirius were on their way to see the child they had not seen in fifteen years.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I don't know how a whol chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up._**

Chapter 11:

Sirius and Remus accompanied the three teachers into Hogwarts. Just outside the castle doors Emma snatched something out of the air, than held it to her eyes.

"I thought that was you Rita." She said, placing the insect on Helena's shoulder. The Selkie mock glared as she disillusioned their guests and the five entered the castle.

They made their way with no trouble to the rooms provided by Hogwarts and entered to chaos.

Helena ended her spell over the werewolf and lamia revealing stunned faces. She smiled and turned to Sal and Hermione. "Can you name the triplets now, Miss Granger?"

"Lamia." The Ravenclaw breathed, eyes wide. "Aren't they rare?"

"An uncommon species to be sure but there are more than you think." Sal smiled. "I honestly didn't know this was going to happen."

"This" was a twisting orb of scales, fur, and skin as several of the pod play wrestled. Blue-green and gold scales-Lusca and Logan. The fur was Connor, and Abner and Lorah had apparently joined as well. Wind brushed past Helena-the twins.

The beetle on her shoulder jumped off and suddenly Rita Skeeter stood before them. "How long before Lusca pulls rank?"

"Hard to say." Emma replied, eyes on the pile of squirming flesh. "How long has this been going on Harry?"

The lamia, sitting with Ginny by the fire mostly out of range of the play. "I'm not sure, ten minutes, maybe more."

"Fairly soon then." Marline said as she entered their rooms. "Hi Rita, nice to see you." She hugged the older woman briefly before turning to the strangers. "Marline. Shapeshifter."

"Remus Lupin. Werewolf." He replied, slightly stunned. He had never met a shapeshifter aside from werewolves, Marline's kind were rare.

"Sirius Black. Lamia." He had taught Remus the proper greetings. Marline's eyes sharpened.

"So you're Harry's godfather."

His reply was drowned out by a yell from the pile. "Don't you worry they'll hurt each other?" Hermione said worried.

Sal shrugged. "It's just play-fighting. We all have good control, and never had anything worse than some small burns or scrapes. Well, Laurence did break his arm once, but Connor knows his own strength now."

Sirius felt it then, a stirring of power, the kind that called not to his own magic but to the snake inside him. It was quickly gone, but he couldn't help but remember Rita's words about pulling rank.

Water raced from the bathroom, encircling the failing limbs. Rita squeaked and Emma placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry. Lusca knows what she's doing."

The water pulled the group apart and bound them. Sirius saw a vampire hung upside down, the liquid folding in such a way that it resembled bat wings, a witch wrapped in a cocoon flattened against the floor, a wolf trussed up like a turkey on the table, and the golden lamia hung from the ceiling by watery ropes. Thin streams chased something invisible in the air before covering something he could not see in the shape of winged humans and freezing.

"Bow before the Queen!" The lamia left standing said dramatically. Sirius found himself resisting the urge to do just that.

"Well I would but I'm kind of tied up at the moment." The vampire replied dryly. "A bat?"

"You spoil all my fun." With a theatrical sigh the lamia began unwinding her magic. The ice coverings shattered, revealing a winged pair, brother and sister by their looks, who seemed barely substantial. They floated to the ground on their own. The wolf shook of his bindings when they loosened and leapt from the table, sniffing the ground. The witch stood, brushing invisible flecks from her dress.

"I knew I should have brought some vines in."

"Now those I can't promise not to damage." Was the cheerful reply as the lamia released part of the hanging one's tail, letting it drop to the floor and seeing him slide out of the rest before she dropped the vampire. He yelped as his head came within mere inches of the floor.

"This is payback for breakfast isn't it?"

The sharp smile was a reply as all the water swirled around the beautiful lamia before slithering back where it came from. The Vampire had easily caught himself to avoid face planting and grumbled as he stood.

"Triplets." Emma called amusement clear in her voice. The two lamias slid over, joined by another student.

The two ex-Marauders barely contained their gasps. Harry looked so much like James, from the messy hair to the tall, lanky frame. Those eyes though, green almonds revealing a sharp mind, those were all Lily.

"This is Lusca," the dark scaled lamia nodded, eyes fixed on Sirius. Did she know who he was, or as Queen did she sense the lamia within him? "Logan" the golden youth smiled cheerfully, "And I'm sure you recognize Harry. Children, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Eyes like jewels with slitted pupils fixed on him with unnerving intensity. "Shift." It was a Queen's command and he could not refuse.

For the second time that day Sirius found himself ripping a pair of pants as he shifted to his lamia form. The pod watched him silently. Lusca gestured towards the fire. "Come. Tell us your story."

Hogwarts increased to size of the fireplace till it took up most of the wall. Harry joined them in lamia form while Sirius told them everything he had told the adults. Hermione admired the shimmer of their scales, from bright gold to blue-green to night black besides dull ebony. Was that healthy?

The pod watched Sirius throughout his story; when he was finished all eyes turned to Harry. "You were rash." The dark-scaled lamia said slowly. "And given the number of people Lusca, who I would never have met if you hadn't been rash, has injured in a fit of rage, I can't really blame you. And you didn't stop looking for me until you were imprisoned in your own home by Dumbledore. So I forgive you." Sirius gave a relieved sigh and smiled at the same time. "Remus…you were forced by Dumbledore and your own fears. We will forgive you, but you must let us teach you to accept the wolf before we forgive you in full." Remus nodded. That was more than either man had expected.

"Now that that's out of the way," Logan grinned and slithered over to Rita Skeeter. He hugged her tightly. "Hi Mom."

Hermione's jaw, if possible, dropped further. "Skeeter's your _mother_?"

"Logan Serpentine-Skeeter." Lusca said in response. Hermione frowned.

"Her articles are really caustic, to be polite."

Logan laughed. "A trait I inherited from her." He turned to his mother, who was being greeted by the rest of the pod. "How do you feel about doing some damage mom?"

She gave a grin as snakelike as her son's; for all that she wasn't the lamia. "Who are we slicing via the media?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Lusca said, with a regal air and a serpent's cunning. "I think it's about time we pulled the rug out from under him."


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't know how a whole chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up._**

Chapter 12:

The arrival of the post did not usually herald such silence and Dumbledore did not know the cause until McGonagall angrily shoved the Prophet under his nose.

"And what do ye have to say for yeself?" Her accent slipping in anger.

 _Dumbledore's Great Wrongdoing_

 _We have all heard that the Boy-Who-Lived was living happily and safely with family, guarded by the great Albus Dumbledore, but is this true? Not even close._

 _I have it from the very mouth of Harry Potter-Serpentine that he was left on his muggle relatives' doorstep on the first of November with no more than a blanket and a letter of explanation. Albus Dumbledore left him there to two people who were well known to hate magic and all things 'Freakish.'_

 _"They called me Freak so often sometimes I forgot my name was Harry." The now teenager tells me, hand in hand with his brother and sister. "I went without food often, and what I did get was very little."_

 _On top of that, beatings were a regular event at this household, and Harry's cousin's favorite game was called 'Harry Hunting.'_

 _As he's telling me this, Lusca and Logan Serpentine each wrap on arm around Harry and clench the other into a fist so tight I fear they may bleed. It's all too clear how enraged they are, and just as clear that they are holding back for their brother's sake._

 _"We went to Gringotts when we discovered Harry was one of the Potters." Says Emma Rosemont, a teacher at the School of Beings and Rare Magics and these teenagers' guardian. "James and Lily Potter's will states that under no circumstance, including the apocalypse, was Harry to be left with his aunt and uncle. Albus Dumbledore had that will sealed, and I intend to get an answer as to why."_

 _"This will also names Sirius Black godfather to Harry." Says Lusca. "Those of you who know what that vow entails, think on it."_

 _So Albus Dumbledore left a child on a doorstep on a cold night to people his parents wouldn't have trusted with a pet rat instead of to the man named his godfather. One has to ask why are so-called Leader-of-the-Light did this, and to a boy just a year old._

 _I will report all news of this that comes my way._

 _Rita Skeeter_

"You assured me he would be safe there!" McGonagall hissed. "I want an explanation Albus!"

"It was for his own safety-"

"Safety! Where he was beaten and named Freak?! You told me you were monitoring him! If it turns out you knew of this, I will help his guardians kill you myself!"

She swept away. Dumbledore leaned back in chair with a sigh. He had needed Harry weak, ready to look up to him as a leader and grandfather figure, prepared to sacrifice all for the Greater Good. It was plain he would not be getting that. This game was no where near over yet though.

He looked up and saw several hostile glares sent in his direction. He dismissed them and returned to his plate.

A miniature explosion sounded. The plate exploded, tiny fireworks whizzing out to form crackers, dragons and a purple bat that zoomed around the headmaster, singing his beard and robe and burning his hat before they fizzled out of existence.

The hall exploded into laughter. Dumbledore was stunned. At the Gryffindor table Ginny leaned towards their group. "I'm calling my brothers sometime today for more prank supplies." She had heard the interview yesterday, and been suitably furious.

"Maybe we should sneak out. Make it a trip." Lusca murmured. Logan grinned.

"Sounds fun."

"This is brilliant." Koren gasped.

The pod pulled away a bit as the twins vanished into the shelves. They were normally the quiet sort, but their love of pranks was unparalleled in the group.

"Ginny!"

The small redhead was suddenly swung into a hug. A magenta blur pasted them and when it split there were three, Ginny and two tall, entirely identical men who shared Ginny's flame-like hair and warm brown eyes. They wore matching mischievous grins.

"Is our little sister-"

"Skipping school?"

"Naughty,"

"We're so proud!" They finished together, whipping away fake tears.

"Oh Koren and Kora are going to love you." Sal said, shaking her head at the sudden gleam in Lusca's eyes that quickly dimmed to consideration. She and Ella had joined the triplets and twins out of curiosity, with Helen as their chaperon. Of their Hogwarts friends only Ginny had come, for an introduction to her brothers. They had secured Madame Pomfrey's aid in this, the nurse was a friend of Helen's and disliked the headmaster while greatly caring for her students. Any who sought Ginny there would be turned away.

"Fred, George, I want you to meet my friends. This is Sal and Ella, the triplets are Lusca, Logan, and Harry. We're dating."

"Not all of them at once I hope?" One twin said. Ginny put her hands on her hips, a move reminiscent of their mother.

"This is from the two who spent a weekend with all Gryffindor's Chasers-"

"There's two of us." The other said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The two that disappeared into your store are Koren and Kora. And I'm only dating Harry."

Identical brown eyes fixed on the raven-haired lamia. "That's our little sister mate."

"If you hurt her-"

"We'll prank you miserably-"

"Till the end of time."

"Clear?"

"Crystal." Harry replied with a grin.

The two relaxed. "Wait? Harry Potter?"

"We've got to get you tags or something." Ella sighed. "At least our twins are male and female."

"I'm Gred he's Forge." The left-hand twin replied. "And trust me, our mother tried."

"Several times." Forge added.

" _Anyway_." Ginny said, glaring at them all. "Did you read the Prophet this morning?"

The twins nodded solemnly. One read the Prophet, one the Quibbler, every morning, then they compared notes. It was always good to know what people were saying. George spoke. "It was so out of character for Rita Skeeter we thought it might be true."

"Every word." Harry said. The twins glared.

"We were planning an extensive Prank Dumbledore Week and came here for some supplies." Ginny said. "Care to help?"

"In pranking? You don't need to ask twice."

The twins locked the door and brought the group the stairs, where they met Kora and Koren. "How did you make this?" Kora, demanded, holding up a jar of their Patented Daydreams.

"Mix of charms and a bit of potions." Fred said. "But we don't want to give out trade secrets."

"Do you realize you might be able to manipulate what people see if you twisted it?" Koren said.

The taller twins blinked. "We hadn't thought of that."

"Now if the daydreams took a more adult route-" Koren began.

"You could make someone very uncomfortable or scared in the middle of class." Kora continued.

"And it would be an excellent distraction."

"In short, your store just became our new favorite place." They spoke together.

"How about, after the pranking craze with Dumbledore dies down, we get together and swap ideas?" George said.

"Brilliant!"

While the rest of the group sat at couches in the twin's apartment, Harry pulled Logan and Lusca to the side. "I found out what was in the egg." He whispered, one hand running through his hair.

"I take it its bad." Lusca asked.

Harry shook his head. "It should be very easy but there is one risk." He took a deep breath. "The message is in Mermish as you know. It's a riddle of sorts, with a warning; 'we've taken what you'll sorely miss.' Now it would be easy to take an object but Dumbledore's in charge and I doubt he'll do that-"

"He might take Logan." Lusca breathed. They turned to their brother who had suddenly gone white.

"If Dumbledore takes hostages they'll be in the lake." Harry said softly. He hugged Logan tightly. "We won't let that happen." Logan released a shaky breath.

"I know." He hugged back. A low hiss drew the brothers', and everyone else's, attention to Lusca.

"If Dumbledore ssstrikesss against my family again I will rip him apart limb by limb." She hissed. Sal raised an eyebrow. Here was a queen, angered yet fearful on behalf of her family. She had only seen Lusca that way a couple of times, and it was usually after an event.

"Why don't we start settling this score first, then make sure he won't do another one?" She said calmly. Inside she was angry too, this was her family as well.

The triplets agreed, and joined the group. "Stay close to us until the task is over." Lusca murmured. "Just in case."


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't know how a whole chapter went missing for so long. They'll be 14 now, I'_** ** _m pushing everything up. And this is everything from the part I missed. Sorry. And Damn._**

Chapter 13:

The day of the second task dawned bright and clear. The pod's guardians took their place by the other judges (it had taken a ridiculous amount of time to let them put Helena on the judging panel, there was supposed to be a judge from each school after all) and the pod slid into place around the outskirts of the crowd.

"Which idiot came up with this?" Emma muttered to Helena, ensuring her voice carried to the other adults though they were much younger than her. "Staring at a lake for an hour or more is entertainment?"

"Ignore the foolish English wizards Emma, thinking about it will just give you a headache. Worry about Harry."

The four champions were lined up in front of the lake. Fleur's face was pale but determined and Emma suddenly remembered-Veela were creatures of air and fire. She would fare badly here.

She saw Lusca glide towards the judges' table with the still face and furious eyes that ended with frostbitten bodies if they were lucky. "Headmaster Dumbledore" and her voice was the snap of ice over a struggling river. "Where is my brother?"

"Waiting to start his task I believe Miss Serpentine." The old wizard's eyes twinkled madly.

"Not that brother." Lusca was struggling to keep her form Emma could tell. Her glamour had already dropped and the sight of her slitted pupils made Dumbledore and the other judges falter. "Logan, the brother who, if I find you put him in that lake, I freeze every vein in your body for." She whipped around and headed back to Luna, who waited for her behind the champions.

"What is she?" Bagman whispered.

"A queen." Replied Emma smoothly. Those who knew what Creature Queens were would worry, those who didn't would only be confused. "Shouldn't you be starting?"

The whistle blew. Krum walked into the water with his wand pointed at his head. Fleur cast a quick charm and dove, face set. Weasley swallowed something-gillyweed- Emma knew from the smell and Harry backed up and took a running jump, farther than any human could, into the lake. Water rolled above him.

"Albus." Helena's voice was deceptively calm, something she had learned from her wife. "If I find you have put one of my students in that lake there will be hell to pay."

"It was in the rules my dear."

"No." Said Emma, meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "It was not."

Harry twisted through the water, taking a moment to relish his lamia form before swimming through the currents with a deadly purpose. Logan had been with Blaise in the library, but most of the pod having fallen asleep early no one had realized he was missing until morning.

Through the water he heard a scream and darted towards it.

Fleur struggled with what looked from a distance like weeds but on closer inspection were grindylows, tiny water demons. A kick to the head was really all it took to dislodge one, but numbers made trouble and Fleur was far out of her depth.

One spell loped a rope of water around Fleur and yanked her towards Harry, another wrapped the grindylows securely to the thick seaweed. It would hold them for an hour and then, because he liked Fleur, Harry sent a surge of heat through the ropes. The green demons screeched as his spell left angry red burns across their bodies.

"You need to get back on land."

"They have my sister!"

The Bubble-head charm distorted her voice but Harry heard her clearly. "She's Veela too?

A nod. "She's only nine!"

Cold dread settled in his stomach that had nothing to do with the chilled water. At that age a Veela's powers were not yet matured, their defenses against water and cold, like a child's immune system, were weak. Time deep in a cold lake, in February of all months…that could be fatal to an adult. And who knew how long the hostages had been in.

"I'll bring her up. I promise." Fleur nodded, eyes still panicked.

"Her name's Gabrielle, hurry!" He wrapped ropes of water around her and ordered them to take Fleur to Lusca, heating the water to just short of boiling. She needed the heat.

He reached the mer-village quickly, already knowing the way. The Merfolk parted before him, the song of others leading him to the center square where he saw a giant statue of a merman with four figures tied to its tail with thick seaweed. Two of them were family.

Logan's head was slumped against Lorah, who was staring wide-eyed at Harry. They knew, they all knew, Logan could _not_ be in the water. When he was young just the mention of a pool could send him into a panic attack. He didn't take baths, and for three years they made sure someone was always in the bathroom with him when he showered, in case he panicked.

"The plants woke you?" He asked a splint second before biting through Logan's ropes and wrapping his brother in his tail. She nodded. He recognized the green tendrils tied around her mouth and nose, it provided fresh air to swimmers but only grew under water, an amusing problem Lorah had always thought. The guards must have given it to her.

Harry warmed the water around her and Lavender Brown, who was on Lorah's other side, before moving to the young girl with silver-blond hair. He cut her free more gently and, as he'd done for her sister, heated the water to near boiling. Two of the guards approached him with spears, but their faces were wary.

"Do you really wish to fight me?" Harry growled. "I will leave neither my brother nor a young Veela at the bottom of the lake."

The guards retreated, surprise on their faces. Children were precious to most sane creatures and mer-folk were no different, even if the child was their complete opposite. Out of their element Veela and Mer-folk could be done serious harm and so they were both respectful and cautious of the other.

"We did not realize she was air and fire." One frowned, eyes dark. "We would never have allowed her to stay otherwise." Harry nodded and turned to go.

A huge shape barreled past him; Krum had somehow partly transformed himself into a shark. Harry left Lorah to him, he had faith she could prevent herself from getting accidentally chomped in half. He saw Weasley entering the village and dismissed him; he had two much more important things to care for.

Gabrielle was in his arms and Logan in his tail, so his going was slightly slower than it had been. He dared not wrap Gabrielle in his tail; Logan could handle the rough going but he doubted she could.

When Fleur's head broke water she took a huge, relieved breath of air as the water magic Harry had used pulled her towards shore. Wind was different than air caused by a charm. The relief ended quickly though at the thought of her sister.

Lusca was as close as she could be to the lake without actually stepping in it. The water pushed Fleur up and only dropped away when Lusca took the wet Veela in her arms. Steam began to curl off Fleur and she stared wide-eyed at Lusca.

"What happened?"

"Grindylows, your brother saved me. Lusca, my sister's there, she-" Fleur made to turn back to the lake but Lusca bodily picked her up and carried her to Sal. Belatedly Veela thought that if these were triplets it might mean that they were all lamia.

"Bird bones…you told Harry?" A nod. "Then nothing will stop him from bringing your sister up along with Logan. Hope your cloths are fire-proof." Fleur didn't have time to say no as Lusca handed her to Sal who wrapped her arms around the Veela and suddenly where two young women had stood there was a bonfire.

Watchers in the stands screamed, some of the judges yelled. Madame Maxine had been hurrying over now she stood back worried but not fearful for Fleur's safety.

"How can you simply stand there!?" A red-head with horn-rimmed glasses cried.

"I feared more for my student in ze lake, Mr. Weasley, than I do in the arms of a salamander." Was the tart reply as the fires retreated from Fleur.

Lusca wrapped her in a blanket before anyone could get more than a glance. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." Fleur replied. Luna approached, wand out, and with a few waves refitted the blanket into a long dress and shawl.

"Nice." Sal said approvingly, her hair crackling merrily. "Very good spell work."

"I needed to learn it." Luna said simply. Lusca's eyes narrowed.

"When this charade is over you'll have to tell me why." A silver streak zoomed out of the water and into her hands, a doe patronus. Harry's voice came out of it.

"I've got Logan and Gabrielle. Krum has Lorah." The spell vanished and the huge headmistress turned on Dumbledore.

"You have put one of my students in ze lake with out my permission Dumbly-dore?"

As much as she would like to, Lusca didn't have the time to listen to feeble explanations being torn apart. She'd leave that story for Rita's buzzing quill and returned to the edge of the lake as three heads broke the surface.

For a moment she was confused, why was Logan's head wrapped in water? Then she saw the young Veela struggling and realized whatever spell they were under must end with the hostages surfacing, and understood. Logan's reaction to waking up in water would be pure panic.

She ran into the water as Harry shifted back to human and put the small Veela in her arms. Wishing she could stay with Logan but knowing that physically Gabrielle was in more danger Lusca hurried to Sal, rapidly steaming the water off the tiny form.

"Lamia." The young girl murmured, playing with Lusca's hair. "Pretty lamia. Dark water-"

"You're out of the water." Lusca heated the liquid in the air around them, causing the wet grass to steam. "Is it warm enough?" She received no answer and handed the Veela to Sal. "Is what Fleur got to much fire?"

"She needs to sit in a hot fire for all the time she was in the lake at the least." Fleur whispered, eyes fixed on her sister. "Hot means our kind of hot, not a natural fire."

"I'll take her to our rooms." Sal adjusted her grip around the small form, well-controlled flames racing down her arms. "Find out how long she was in the lake and come up when you can. Come on Fleur." The two left, moving as fast as they dared.

Noticing that Helena and Madame Maxine were effectively ripping into Dumbledore for taking a student of theirs without their permission Lusca felt her claws digging into her flesh. "Two Helena. Lorah was there to."

Dumbledore attempted to size an opportunity. "I assure you I had the right-"

"You most certainly did not!" Spoke an outraged voice. Lorah stomped towards them, her cheeks red with fury. Krum was following. The tall champion nearly slipped and fell when he saw steam rising from her clothes. And to think all he'd expected from her when he'd asked her to the ball was intelligent conversation, he was getting lectures on the differences between mages, wizards, and those who could use both Magics now. And now this. "You may have called Lavender, Gabrielle and I to your office but Logan was not there and none of us are foolish enough to agree to this! Especially Logan and Gabrielle, you stupid, idiotic, self-righteous bastard!"

"You are remarkable." Krum stared. Had it been any other time, and her cheeks not already crimson, Lorah would have blushed. Instead her mind stored the compliment to examine later and directed more focus to keeping the grasses from reaching up and strangling Dumbledore.

"You put two people who must never, under any circumstance, be put in a mere _fish pond._ Now make it perfectly clear, what did you think gave you the right to do this?"

Lusca went to her brothers. Logan's face was white under his tan and he was sitting, gripping the grass tight with one hand, Harry hissing softly in his ear. Lusca sat and took one hand in his and joined their murmured hissing. The sight made Lorah even angrier and she fixed Dumbledore with a glare quite uncharacteristic for the normally mild-mannered mage.

Dumbledore's ego seemed to know no bounds. "The requirements of the task demanded a hostage. I simply chose those best suited to the matter."

"Actually that's not quite it." Percy said quietly, somehow managing to speak before the four furious women. Eyes turned to him and he nearly gulped before continuing; "I've been Mr. Crouch's assistant since this project started. While there is a tradition that hostages be taken it is not a requirement and Mr. Crouch did not believe that, like the dragons, hostages would be a wise plan when we are attempting to have a death-free tournament. Moreover, the riddle said ' _We've taken what you'll surely miss_.' That was ensured. What, not who."

"Is it just Ronald who's an idiot in your family then?" Laurence asked, dropping out of the sky. He hugged his sister tightly.

"Aside from that _Headmaster_ , aren't these children underage?" A slow nod. "Then where is their parents' permission? Failing that, the permission of their head of school?"

"He did not receive my permission." Madame Maxine hissed, seeming even taller in her fury. "Nor that of Miss Delecour's parents. They would not agree to something as foolish as this."

"Well I do not see the problem." Karkaroff drawled. "The children were protected-"

"None of your students were in the lake!" Helena hissed. Only Parvati in the stands noticed Ron come out of the lake with Lavender and she ran to her friend. Severus finally had the chance to use a Pepper Up Potion (he missed Ron somehow) as Madame Pomfrey was finally able to examine one of the students. She worried about young Logan though, and hoped his siblings would let her examine him.

"You English wizards are so stupid." Helena raged, forgetting her own advice to Emma earlier. "Creature blood runs in all of your so-called pureblood lines. Sometimes a child shows sometimes it doesn't. Fleur's grandmother is a known Veela. What could that make her granddaughters?" It should be noted that there is never a doubt about a Veela child's species, the girls were veelas, the boys were exceptionally handsome men.

"You have no jurisdiction over our students Albus Dumbledore. Nor does your Ministry." Emma spoke at last. To hear her, one would think they were discussing a false choice of sandwiches at a tea party, rather than treasured students. "You did not ask us if you could use our students as hostages in your task. As we know at least two sets of parents would never have agreed, we can tell you did not ask them as well. I'm sure it will be easy enough to get confirmation of that. And we know you did not ask the students. This is all illegal Dumbledore, our own issues with you none withstanding." She rounded on Percy and Bagman who took a step back. Percy stood firm, intimidated as he was by the towering vampire. "You are from the Ministry, yes? Tell me if anything I've said now is wrong."

Bagman wordlessly opened and closed his mouth. Percy looked up. "You speak the truth." He dithered over his next words, knowing his mother would have his head for this, but he knew, had known for a while know, that he had done no different from Bill or Charlie, or even Fred and George; he had followed his passion. It was just that their mother thought his work was proper so she didn't try to control his life. There was a reason they all had left home so quickly. "You could take him to court with that, and you should win."

"I like him." Laurence announced, arm still wrapped around his sister. Percy went pink. Bagman gaped. The mage glanced up. "Get down!"

Spells flew at them. Their beams were halted by a wall of wind, and struck by blocks of ice called from the river, which acted as a target. The ice formed a wall, but it would only hold for a few minutes.

"Laurence, Lorah, tell the twins to set up wards. Guard them, and anyone else who helps but do not lend your strength unless needed. Marlene and anyone she chooses are healers. Abner organizes escape if possible, offense if not." Lusca ordered. Laurence nodded, grabbing Lorah and shooting up into the air. Lorah shrieked as they were carried to the stands, near which black-robed figures were appearing. The water of the lake rolled and reached; thick rivers gathering behind Lusca's outstretched hands, taking the shape of snakes.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore cried.

"I'm protecting your students Headmaster. Help me or don't but keep the hell out of my way. Harry a patronus to Connor and Lupin, Greyback's here. Don't worry Sal." Harry nodded and cast. After all these years Lusca knew where every member of their pod worked best in a fight and how to direct them. "Oh, and tell Filch the Death Eaters have dirty feet, and there are cats in the forest."

The wall shattered. One of Lusca's snakes swallowed the next spell, the green streak vanishing into its mouth. The other was ice.

A woman stepped forward. In the stands, where people were already quivering in fear as the Death Eaters approached them and the twins cast wards Neville Longbotten went for his wand. Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured his parents into insanity, and he'd be dammed if he didn't curse her today.

"Who are you that dare stand in the way of our Lord?"

Lusca's smile would have made any sane person tremble, it just interested Lestrange. "Me? I'm the queen of sea and snakes." She shifted and lunged.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Still don't know how that chapter got lost. Sorry. This is where the new stuff starts though so enjoy!_**

Chapter 14:

"Have I ever mentioned how utterly terrifying our sister is when she fights?" Harry asked as he shot a bone breaker at a Death Eater.

"Yes. Though at the moment she'd give a Bogart a run for his money." Was the calm reply. Logan was kneeling on the ground, casting cutting and bone breakers at their enemies' legs while Harry took the upper body. It was a system they'd used in the past, and it worked well now.

Lusca had taken on Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazy witch was laughing madly as she fired curses at the lamia, who used her snakes to absorb the spells. The problem was that Bellatrix was a fast and competent spell-caster and with a huge tail and two large snakes to manipulate, as well as keeping curses from others away, Lusca's attention was too divided to seriously attack Bellatrix. She needed someone at her back.

"You take Miss Loca." A soft voice whispered. Lusca didn't have to turn to know it was Luna. "Let me guard you." Lusca sent both snakes at Lestrange.

In the stands Koren and Kora had their eyes wide open but saw nothing, their attention solely on the wards before them. When the twins worked together nothing got past their shields, but with only themselves to anchor the wards it was their energy that was being used. Bouncing it between them strengthened the shields, but they could not hold this forever.

Abner and Connor were struggling to keep the stands calm and both boys would later admit to using several calming spells.

"Laurence!" the vampire yelled. The mage turned, wind whipping his hair about. "Can the twins move with the wards?"

"Yes!"

"You and Lorah keep the Death Eaters at bay and tell the twins to move! We'll get this lot into the castle." Laurence nodded and went to the nearest twin. Connor heard and agreed with his friend though he wished to attack Greyback, the were who had killed his family. He spotted Hermione and moved away from her stunner.

Blaise stopped Neville from running through the wards. "Let me go!" The Gryffindor yelled.

"You want to get Lestrange?" A nod. "Then come with me!" Blaise pulled them into his shadow.

They emerged from the shadow of the judges' panel, Neville's teeth chattering. "Thanks. But never again." Blaise nodded and smiled; the shadows were cold. Neville raced into the fray; Blaise went to Logan, bypassing the adults who were fighting their own battles.

"Nice day for it!"

Logan grinned. "Glad you could join in!"

"If you two are done flirting," Harry threw a spell into the midst; a black robe went down never to stand again. "you might tell me if you saw Ginny?"

"I think Marlene recruited her as her helper." Blaise threw some family spells into the dark masses with a slight smile. Fighting was such an adrenaline rush. "They were talking about moving to the school."

"Good!"

The army in front of them was rapidly thinning, some dead, some with injuries that would never fully heal. Lavender and Parvati did not like this sight and they weren't strong fighters. Still Lavender held a shield while Parvati shot of a mixture of stunners and full-body binders.

"Aim cutters at the legs!" Shouted Victor Krum as he ran towards the girls. He didn't know their power levels, but severed muscles were harder to get up from then a stunner. He blocked a nasty orange streak and sent a curse of his own at the death eater.

Any other time the girls would have swooned, not now. Their faces turned firm and they both shot _diffindo's_ into the mix. Krum made another suggestion and they began to alternate spells, one holding a shield and one cutting. Krum guarded them as well as Ron Weasley, who cowered by the stands.

Abner had led the many students to the entrance to the castle near the greenhouses. Connor was a wolf prowling at the back, Marlene, Ginny, and Hermione did a remarkable job of keeping the crowd calm. Lorene had put some of her own energy into the twins' workings when exhaustion started showing on their faces. Lorah's hand showed in the vines binding multiple unconscious death eaters, her brother's in the wind he'd pulled from their faces. They were met at the entrance way by a scared-looking Argus Flitch clutching a cat in his arms while a huge panther sat on the steps licking his chops and eyeing the death eaters hungrily.

"Nice." Said Abner. "Mind if I bring the students in?" Flitch shook his head and whispered and the cat moved to the side. The students passed, many looking at the caretaker with newfound respect.

Abner heard a howl and turned. Connor wrestled on the ground with a huge grey wolf. The two were ripping at each other, fur flying across the grass. The vampire hesitated, torn.

"I'll bring them to the great hall and guard them there." Abner half turned, Sirius Black. "Go help them!" The thin man led the students inside, Marlene and Ginny spreading reassurances around. Hermione stood at the doorway and began to whisper spells. Abner raced towards the fighting wolves and ripped Greyback off of Connor, flinging him to the side.

A sickly-looking wolf joined the fray-Remus. The two wolves and the vampire faced off against Greyback.

Ginny joined Flitch and Hermione guarding the door. She longed to be out there helping Harry, but Marlene had asked for her help and she couldn't refuse. But now that they were inside she would guard the door and keep anyone who came through from bleeding out before they could get to a better healer than her.

"Where'd the cat come from?"

"The forest." Flitch whispered.

"It's a shadow panther isn't it? They're really rare. My brother's a listener to you know." So they talked quietly, though their eyes never left the fight and Ginny's wand was at ready.

Bellatrix now had two people facing her, a lamia-queen and a Gryffindor with a grudge. She was quite enjoying herself.

A curse from the Longbottom boy struck her side and here eyes widened in surprise; the bone breaker was much more powerful than she'd expected. "So he's got bite!" She laughed wildly, her next spell blasting apart the ice snake which promptly began to reform. She shot a grin at the lamia. "Let's see how much you want to play."

In quick succession she sent several curses at the lamia. Bella often wished she had that part of her family's heritage, think of all the people she could crush! With the watery snake swallowing the spells she shot a _sectumsempra_ at the blond who defended the lamia.

The girl wasn't looking, blood spurted across her cloths and she fell to the ground. The so-called queen screamed in fury and pain.

Curses struck, Bella dodged and blocked the furious spells of the Longbottom boy, laughing as she did so. She saw the rush of scales and turned only to feel her heart freeze.

Lusca's hand was on her chest as she forced every drop of water within the madwoman's body to freeze solid. When she was finished a dead ice sculpture stood before them, mad with fear or lunacy. She turned and glided back towards Luna. "Feel free to destroy her Neville." She heard the curse shatter the statue but paid it no mind. Around her Death Eaters were retreating, fleeing into the forest where they could apparated out. Others lay dead or injured on the wet grass. She picked up Luna, cradling her girlfriend's head against her chest and nearly wept when she felt soft breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Quick note on snakes, their skeleton is basically a skull, a spine and a great many ribs, as in over 100 on a small snake. The tail begins where the ribs end. So while I say lamias have a snake tail I'm sure there must be ribs or something similar there because I don't believe they could support themselves if they didn't have those. Think of snakes holding their heads up, that's because of ribs._**

 ** _Parseltoung_**

Chapter 15:

The hospital wing was full. Madame Pomfrey was busy with Marlene and Padme helping her. Students and a couple teachers rested under her care. Those whose wounds could be easily treated were sent to Snape and Draco Malfoy, who showed a knack for healing.

Draco had saved three students that had fled the wards from death eaters, his bravery earning him a gash on his face as well as the respect of a great many students. His godfather whispered that he was proud and Draco smiled.

Neville, Susan, Daphne and Padme had volunteered to make sure their respective houses got calming and dreamless sleep potions for those who wanted them. Hermione was sent to the house elves for food and afterwards went to Sal to tell her all she knew.

Koren and Kora as well as Laurence and Lorah were sleeping under guard of Lorene and Fleur, they had used up much of their energy. Helena was tending Connor and Remus's wounds, the later having ripped open Greyback's throat, while Sirius looked on. Sal was still in the fire with Gabrielle, though she thought she'd be able to leave soon. Harry and Ginny helped Emma bind and secure the living Death Eaters in the dungeons; the dead awaited the Ministry's identification. Lusca was sitting with Luna who had been healed by Helena but was still deeply asleep. The lamia ignored the broken ribs and vertebrae in her tail, though she would not be able to for much longer. Logan and Blaise remained at the door with Flitch, waiting for the Aurors.

Both had taken minor injury, cracked ribs on Blaise's part and some light cuts on Logan's. All assassins learned some healing magic and so Blaise knew enough to take care of them, but they would let Marlene look them over later.

They saw figures walking up to the gate. Blaise recognized Amelia Bones and pointed her out to Logan who slightly relaxed his stance.

"Madame Bones." He inclined his head. "Would you like to speak to anyone or see the scum that attacked children first?"

Amelia blinked slightly at the cold tone in the young man's voice but noted his stance and the wand in his hand; this was a fighter. "I believe Mad-Eye can take care of the Death Eaters." She waved the grizzled man forward; the young man nodded again and led the old auror and two others away. She turned to the other. "What is your name?"

"Blaise Zabini." He gave a short bow.

"I would like to speak to the headmasters of all the schools if they are available."

Blaise smiled. "Dumbledore and the guardians from Aspasia are here, I can ask Tracey to get Madame Maxine and Karkaroff if you want." The girl who had been hidden in the shadows stood forward; the aurors had never noticed her. Madame Bones nodded.

"If you would." Tracey nodded and set off across the grounds, wand at the ready. They were all wary.

"Tell me what you saw happen." Amelia said as Blaise led them down the hall.

"I was in the stands at the time. I saw the champions all emerge from the lake; I believe an argument started up regarding a misuse of authority by Dumbledore you may want to ask about it later." Blaise said smoothly. Might as well set the head auror to sniffing at the bastard's tail while he could. "The Death Eaters emerged from the forest, I'd say about half to the stands and half to the judges. The fighting began then. Some of the Aspasia students, that's the School for Beings and Rare Magics, cast wards around the stands while others defended the students and brought everyone into Hogwarts. One of them killed Bellatrix Lestrange." He stopped outside the griffin that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office and faced the aurors, gaze level yet stern. "I'd ask that none of you judge the students of Aspasia based on their species. Many of them took serious injuries in the battle. There were no casualties on our side and that is all due to them."

He left and Madame Bones ordered the griffin to let them through. No one noticed the small beetle that flew after them.

"What is going on here?" Amelia exclaimed. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair being promptly yelled at by Minerva McGonagall while Flitwick and Sprout looked on. A woman Amelia didn't know was standing to the side, a deep scowl etched on her face.

Amelia realized the woman was a vampire a moment before Dawlish did and he fired a spell. The woman moved eerily fast out of the way, a single step letting her pluck the wand from his fingers, another seeming to take her to the other end of the room.

"What is it with English wizards attacking everything they don't like?" She mused, tapping the wand against her hand. "Its amazing any of you are still around."

"This is the problem." Dumbledore spoke up. "Vampires in the hallways, werewolves tearing people apart, a lamia for Merlin's sake-"

"Three actually." The woman eyed her nails when the headmaster gaped. Dark eyes met grey. "Amelia Bones?"

"That's me." The woman stretched out her hand and they shook.

"Susan speaks very highly of you, as do many of the professors. Emma Rosemont, one of the guardians from the School of Beings and Rare Magics."

"So it was your students I hear defended the school." Minerva sank into a chair besides the other heads of house, the aurors and Emma remained standing.

Emma gave a thoughtful smile that was somehow cold. "I've known these children for, at the least five years. At this point they are my children in all but blood." The smile turned into an outright glare as she looked at the headmaster. "And this man wants to throw them in Azkaban for what was it, unnecessary force or just being creatures?"

"C'est ridicule!" Exclaimed a voice. Madame Maxine and Karkaroff stood in the doorway. Amelia beckoned for her aurors to let them past. "This man puts one of my students in the lake and I was not asked, nor were her parents and now he seeks to accuse la serpent?"

"From what Susan told in the Floo call Death Eaters showed up at Hogwarts led by Bellatrix Lestrange and accompanied by some werewolves led by Fennier Greyback." The authority in her voice drew all eyes towards Amelia. "May I ask why you are proposing we kidnap students instead Dumbledore, students who I am told ensured there were no casualties?"

"Well Greyback and Bellatrix are dead, so you don't need cells for them." Said a low voice. The woman it belonged to had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and level though tired brown eyes. She walked to Emma and leaned against her side, the taller woman wrapped an arm around her. "I just returned from tending to the people who ensured those two would never hurt another soul again." She glanced up at Emma. "Speaking of which do you know where the triplets put their potions? Lusca won't leave Luna and we can't give her Skelt-Grow."

"Probably by their bed." Was the smooth reply. Helena nodded and turned to Amelia.

"Lusca Serpentine killed Bellatrix Lestrange while they were fighting to the death. If you want a more through witness, speak to Neville Longbottom, he was with her then. Remus Lupin and Connor Robertson killed Fennier Greyback. Ginny Weasley and Argus Flitch can serve as witnesses. And I've just spoken to Madame Pomfrey as well as a couple house elves-all the Hogwarts students are accounted for. Mine took injuries but they are alive. Maxine, Karkaroff?"

The giant woman nodded. "I have all my students but Fleur and Gabrielle; they went inside before zee death eaters arrived."

Helena nodded. "They're still there."

Karkaroff cleared his throat. "My students are accounted for, though I believe Victor is helping your students in the hospital wing."

"And the Death Eaters have been locked in the dungeons." Amelia stated. Nods all around. "So, I am curious, why are we discussing the arrests of students? Last I checked being a lamia was not a crime nor is being a werewolf, though some of the laws on the books make it damned near impossible for them to earn a decent living."

"They showed no remorse, they killed men who should have a second chance-" Dumbledore began.

"Oh codswallop." Sprout actually snapped. "It was a life or death situation! You can't fight a group of men trying to kill you with only stunners! The Death Eaters willingly attacked the school; I thought Miss. Serpentine responded appropriately."

"I would like to speak to some of the students, though I do not believe we will be arresting any." Amelia said firmly before anyone could object. "I will start with yours if that is all right Miss Rosemont."

"As long as you do not wake the sleepers." The pale vampire said, leading to way out the door. The beetle debated silently before following as everyone left Dumbledore. "Those who are asleep need it."

"Of course."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair glowering. Those creatures were not fit to lick the boot of proper wizards and now Amelia practically wanted to give them a medal! The boy had to die, he must not be allowed to lead, and Wizarding England be brought under his control again, for the Greater Good.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry it's been so long, between writer's block and getting used to college I've been neglecting my stories. Will get back to them! Any way, enjoy._**

 ** _Parseltoung_**

Chapter 16:

Mad-Eye growled as he glared at the Death Eaters. He glanced at the young man who had led them here; his fingers were too long, his teeth pointed, and his eyes slit-pupiled like a snake's. "And what exactly are you?" He barked.

The boy smiled. His wand was still in his hand. "Logan Serpentine. Lamia. Is your friend there a metamorphmagus?" Tonks nodded. "Cool."

Moody grunted. "Personally I don't care. Seems you lot did a remarkable job against this scum." Tonks and Kingsley nodded in agreement. "What I would like to know is what happened to Lestrange and Greyback."

"Would you like to go back to Director Bones or stay here?" When the grizzled auror indicated the former Logan began to walk up the stairs. "My sister froze Bellatrix Lestrange. Literally. Neville Longbottom shattered the statue though so now she's no more than icy bits of flesh and bone."

"Good riddance." Tonks muttered.

"As for Greyback I believe Connor and Remus Lupin killed him."

They met the Director on the stairway leading up. She looked extremely annoyed, to those who knew her at least, but nodded to Moody and the group, led by a vampire, a selkie, and a lamia, walked towards their room. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick left to check on their respective houses.

"Misses Rosemont."

Moody glared at Snape who ignored him, focusing instead on Emma Rosemont. "Your students?"

"Healing except for Lusca, but we'll take care of her." The potions master nodded before turning to Director Bones.

"The students are safe. Madame Pomphrey has been able to tend the more serious injuries but everyone will heal well. If that is all I have my own house to see to." The director nodded and Snape swept away.

"May I ask what the problem with this student is, Lusca?"

"You may Director, and we'll even answer." Replied Emma, the ghost of a smile flickering over her lips. Helena gave her wife a tired glare. "Lusca is the sort who refuses to see to her injuries until she ensures her family is safe. Since her girlfriend hasn't woken and she hasn't collapsed yet she hasn't moved from Luna's bed, and since the triplets came here with their own potions I don't know where they put them. Her brothers were taking care of other things, so it kind of turned into a mess. At least she isn't seriously injured."

"Speaking of where is my brother?" Logan asked. "I thought he and Ginny would stay with the Death Eaters."

"After the wards they put up?" Emma replied. "Unnecessary. They went to speak to someone."

"Who?" Bones glared briefly at Dawlish who shrunk back.

"They didn't say."

The common room Hogwarts had made for the students had a tired air moody and Bones recognized as that after a battle.

"Madame Maxine." A relieved voice sounded. The woman who approached had golden skin and flame-colored hair. Her eyes flickered like embers and her face was drawn with exhaustion. "I was going to send someone for you. Fleur and Gabriel are stable and safe; I just took them up to my room."

"Why yours?" Dawlish said harshly.

Several wands were lifted and pointed at the auror, their bearers reacting instantly to the perceived threat in his voice. Fire flickered to light in the strange woman's hair. "It's the warmest."

"Kingsley and Jones, why don't you take Dawlish outside and wait." Madam Bones glared at the man. The two women nodded and escorted the fuming auror out.

"Smart move." The fiery woman muttered.

Helena stepped forward. "Sal why don't you join them? You need the sleep." The woman-Sal-nodded and went to the side of a young woman with busy brown hair, who Bones recognized as Hermione Granger. The two spoke softly before Sal left the large room.

"Logan I want you to help me take care of your sister."

"Sounds like my life." The lamia joked weakly as he made to follow Helena.

"Wait. If this is the woman who disposed of Bellatrix Lestrange I would like to speak to her."

Helena nodded. "Alright but briefly please." The Director nodded in agreement.

"Moody and Tonks question those in this room." The grizzled auror nodded and Bones, Logan, and Helena walked upstairs.

Logan ignored his sister standing by the bed and walked straight to the drawer next to it, removing a couple bottles and handing them to Helena. "Someone wants to talk to you Lusca."

"I'm not-" Her voice rasped and turned to coughing. A house-elf pooped into the room, handed a tall glass of water to Lusca, then pooped out. She drank deeply and glared, but it didn't come out as frightening as she likely meant. "What?"

"Director Bones wants to talk to you about Lestrange." Logan said gently.

Eyes the color of jade met the Director's. "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

The lamia, and she clearly was a lamia, the thirty-foot tail wrapped around the bed and the girl in it was difficult to miss. "The Death Eaters appeared on the field as Lorah was yelling at Dumbledore. I blocked the first few spells and gave Harry commands for our pod. Then I attacked Bellatrix. We fought for a while before Luna stepped in and Neville after her. Hmm. I know Harry and Logan were joined by Blaise." She hissed suddenly and glared at Logan, who ignored her and kept cleaning the gash along her side. "Bellatrix cursed Luna. Neville sent some rather good ones at her. I reached Bellatrix and froze her. Neville shattered her. I went back to Luna. The Death Eaters were fleeing. Then I came here." She blinked and rubbed her face.

"Potions now." Helena commanded. "Bones and dreamless sleep." Lusca opened her mouth and Helena cut her off before she could begin. "Luna is entirely healed just sleeping. Now!" Lusca blinked again, then downed the two potions and the rest of the water.

"That's disgusting." She muttered and climbed into bed, asleep almost the moment she lay down.

"You should sleep to Logan."

The lamia shook his head. "I want to find Blaise and Harry first, and eat. Then I'll sleep, I promise." Helena nodded once.

"Any questions for us Director?"

"What does "frozen" mean?" She'd heard that twice now, it didn't sound like any spell she knew, to literally freeze someone. Petrify or stun yes, but freeze…

"Just that." Logan said. "The human body is mostly water. Lusca froze every last drop in Bellatrix's."

Bones blinked and turned to the sleeping lamia on the bed. Even with the curled blue-green tail she looked harmless in sleep, but she'd stood and won against Bellatrix Lestrange, one of if not the most feared of Voldemort's supporters.

"Suddenly I'm glad we don't have to fight you." She muttered. Logan grinned sharply. "Tell me what you were doing during the battle."

Tonks and Moody had gotten a brief description of everyone's whereabouts during the battle. He was particularly impressed with the work reported of the twins, holding wards under heavy fire and then moving them was a difficult thing.

When the Director came down he was listening to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's story. The thought of Black betraying the Potters had never sat right with him.

"What is this?" Bones asked, wand in hand.

"If they're telling the truth a grave mistake on the Ministry's part." He grumbled. "These two say Peter Pettigrew's alive and the real betrayer of the Potters."

Bones stared at the two men, tired but defiant. It made more sense, she had to admit, than the idea that Black had been the traitor. "We saw nothing Alistor. I'll set up a trial to take place right after that of the Death Eaters captured here. Will you consent to Veritaserum?"

"Definitely." Said Sirius. She smiled.

"Then I'll see you in the courtroom within a few days." The surrounding students cheered and the aurors left.

"Do you want to scold Dawlish or shall I?" Moody muttered, seeing his boss's tired features.

"You can scold him. I'll give him a formal dressing down at the Ministry. Take him with you to bring in the Death Eaters, he should be able to do that properly."

A form rushed up in front of them, Susan. Amelia hugged her niece tightly as Moody led Dawlish away. Susan pulled back and grinned. "Hey Aunty."

"Good to see you whole." She replied with a warm smile. She glanced at the three remaining aurors. "Why don't you two speak to what students are awake in the common rooms. I'll speak to the rest of the teachers."

The two aurors set off. "Now Susan." Amelia began, as the two set off through the castle. "What were you doing during the fight?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well it's been a while but I'm updating and hope to be doing more. Please review.**_

 _ **I'm own nothing but OC's.**_

Chapter 17:

The trials for the Death Eaters were set up, but first came the trial of Sirius Black. Getting Cornelius to agree to that one had been a matter of a fiery stare and the reminder of what it would do to approval ratings if the media discovered the supposed murdered had never gotten a trial, but he was "fixing" it. (Rita put a short article in the paper after the headlines of the Battle of Hogwarts the day after that argument, and so Fudge got a taste of it after agreeing, bit ironic but what could you do?)

Thankfully it went smoothly, even shedding some shade on Dumbledore when under the influence of Veritaserum Sirius revealed that Dumbledore had cast the Fidelius Charm and thus knew the identity of the Secret Keeper.

Sirius met Rita in the Leaky Cauldron for an interview that she promised would appear in the morning before going off to gather information on the other two trials of the day, that of the Carrow twins who, she learned, were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Sirius returned to the castle.

In Hogwarts, Edna and Charles brought food for the pod and their friends. The group sat on the carpet in a rough circle around a veritable feast; pot roast with thick gravy, stir-fried shrimp rice, shepherd's pie, baked salmon, and lasagna surrounded by smaller dishes, stuffed mushrooms, raw carrots, salad, cherry tomatoes, berries, and loaves of crispy bread. There were desserts too, fruit tarts and little pots of custard, petit fours and a tureen of chocolate mousse that would go quickly. To drink there were flagons of water, butterbeer, orange juice, a pot of pipping peppermint tea, and for the vampires, a tall glass of blood that Sirius very nearly drank, mistaking it for wine to the amusement of all.

Lusca let the growing family fill their plates and the plates began to get clean before she decided to speak. "As much as I enjoy this, we have a matter to discuss."

Harry sighed. "I was hoping you'd let us get to desert first." How his sister managed to look regal with Luna leaning on her dark coils and the Queen herself looming over a plate of roast and lasagna he had no idea.

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?"

The room was silent. "Well I suppose it would help if we knew how he came back in the first place." Neville offered. He was lying on his back next to Marlene (they had started dating after the ball) trying to decide if he wanted to continue with the savories or move on to the sweets.

"I don't think it's the kind of thing you can do with a spell or a potion." Said Hermione. She was forever grateful to Tracey, who was enjoying the fish, for explaining the bond between master and house elf to her or this might have bothered her more. "Rituals are used for summoning and other complicated works so that seems most likely."

"I agree." The salamander charred the top of her custard before digging in, a comfortable heat next to Hermione. "But bringing people back to life, that is uncommon to say the least. He returned last year. If his body was destroyed and you said from the wreckage of the house it probably was?" Sirius gave a solemn nod. "Then he would have needed to make a new one."

"Which means he had a conscious of some sort and the ability to order followers around, but no body, he was possessing Quirrell the first year we know that." And wouldn't have if she and Susan hadn't been so curious.

Sal's eyes widened. "No. He wouldn't-actually strike that if half what I've heard is true he would."

"Feel free to loop us in whenever it suits you Mss. Salamander." Severus drawled, somehow looking intimidating behind a large helping of chocolate mousse.

"The only thing that seems to fit is that he made Horcruxes."

Emma nearly choked on her drink, Severus swore lowly. Most looked confused, but Lusca and Logan groaned and Remus's eyes widened while Sirius and Connor both yelled "What!"

"What are Horcruxes?"

Sal wrapped an arm around Hermione. "I'd be surprised if you knew. A Horcrux is an item that someone has stored a piece of their soul in. They literally rip their soul apart. Killing is involved but I don't know what else only that it's described as unusually evil, I started to get sick at that point and stopped." She glanced up. "Emma and Severus I suppose I'm not surprised you know, Sirius you learned it from your family?" A pale nod. "And Connor knows because I leant the book to him for the project on ways people have tried to prolong their life but how do the rest of you know?"

"I spent a lot of time in the Black family library." Remus replied, looking shaken. He gulped his tea. "If V-Voldemort has made some, we're in trouble."

"And I spent some time studying soul magic remember? I guess Lusca borrowed a few of my books?"

His sister shrugged. "It was interesting."

"How do you make something like that?" Tracey looked disgusted.

"I don't think any of us read that far and frankly I am perfectly happy with that." Connor muttered.

"You don't want to know." Everyone glanced at Luna and unanimously agreed.

"It gets worse." Logan said grimly. "The diary Ginny, I didn't think of this then but it sounds like a Horcrux, it's the only thing that makes sense. I was trying to figure out what it was but it wasn't a focus and I haven't read about these things in a while. He came back after the diary, he made more than one."

Everyone silently absorbed that. Lusca set her fork aside, plate cleared, and looked to Sal. "How do you destroy it?"

The salamander frowned. "Well simply breaking it won't work. It has to be something incredibly destructive, what did you use to destroy this diary?"

"Luna threw it into a basilisk's mouth." Ginny whispered. Harry held her hand and she smiled at him.

"Basilisk venom would certainly do the trick. Fiendfyre would work too, hmm. I can make a very similar substance with a bit of effort but it is difficult to control."

"Makar would probably be willing to help with the venom." Lusca hummed thoughtfully.

"Who?"

"The basilisk in the Chamber. He was originally supposed to guard the school but years and isolation had a negative effect on his mind and made it easier for Voldemort to control him. He's doing better now but we thought we might move him to that island when the school year was over."

Helen sighed. "I'll talk to the fae. So now that we have a way to destroy them, how do we find them?"

That had everyone stumped. "I don't suppose there happens to be a Horcrux finding spell out there?" Susan asked dryly.

"Actually, that's not a terrible idea." Sirius said. "I can search my family's library."

"Seems unlikely."

"Worth a chance though."

"Wait."

"If you destroy the whatever it is-"

"-why can't the soul bit"-

"-go somewhere else?" The floating twins finished.

"Because the Horcrux is a complete opposite of a human being." Logan replied promptly but only got confused looks. "Look Koren, if I ran a sword through you right now and you died, your soul would be undamaged."

"That's comforting."

"Some would think. The point is that if a body dies, the soul lives on. But the bit of soul in a Horcrux is dependent on its container, it can't live without it. It could possess you if you get too emotionally close, but even then, destroying the container would destroy it." He tore a loaf of bread in half and began to hollow it out for berries.

"We've got another problem." Ginny said. "The diary is destroyed but he had at least two. How many are there?"

She was met with silence. "Severus? Would you have any idea?" Emma asked.

The potion's master contemplated his drink before speaking. "The Dark Lord is obsessed with magic in an odd way. He likes power. Two seem to be an unlikely number. Three and seven are the most powerful magical numbers, though there is certainly strength in four. My guess would be three or seven."

"Could he have made more?" Hermione wondered.

"I doubt it love. Severus already mentioned Voldemort is insane, I doubt he could function past seven, that's mad enough." Sal said absentmindedly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Love?"

The salamander actually blushed. "Um, yes. If that's okay." The book worm grinned and kissed her.

"It's okay." Lusca high-fived her brothers who rolled their eyes bot grinned.

"Where would Voldemort store his soul?" Sirius said. "Probably in items with some significance, I would if it was me."

"Where he hid them is probably the same." Remus said.

"He gave the diary to Malfoy, might he have given one to another supporter?" Susan offered.

"If they have it in their house it could be problematic, the right set of wards can make a location one of the safest places in Britain." Tracey grumbled.

"Half a second." Neville sat up. "The safest places in Britain. Hogwarts is supposed to be one but the other," He grinned. "Gringotts."

Harry whistled. "It would definitely be a good place to hid something. How about some of us stop by tomorrow?"

"Hermione and I could research his past, see if there's anything we can find." Sal offered.

"Sirius and I will search the Black library." Lupin said. "Might be something there."

"As good as it is to have a plan I believe everyone is in need of some rest." Helena smiled. "Why don't we devoted the rest of the evening to finishing the deserts and relaxation? Tomorrow will bring more than enough worries."

Her plan was met with agreement and the rest of the night was spent in laughter and joy, letting the dark clouds of worry disperse if only for a little while.


	19. Chapter 19

_**This might be going a bit fast but I want to wrap this up and I only have so many ideas for this. If anyone's wondering why they group hasn't fought much it's a group of people who for the most part can solve disagreements without fighting. No one challenges Lusca's lead because the pod recognizes her as a queen and their leader while the rest just sort of fall along. Severus, Emma, and Helena don't fight it though they're older because she doesn't make a mess of it.**_

 _ **Please please review.**_

 _ **I'm own nothing but OC's.**_

Chapter 18:

Helena, the triplets, and Sal went to Gringotts after breakfast the next day, set on edge by the gaze of Dumbledore on the lamia. The some students were talking quietly to each other; classes had been canceled for the week to allow the students more time to recover for the events of Saturday's task and to strengthen the wards of Hogwarts at the insistence of the four Heads of Houses, though the latter had yet to be done.

The five walked up the marble steps and Lusca greeted the goblin at the desk in Gobbledygook. She had a remarkable knack for languages and though they all knew a few phrases in the goblin's harsh tongue, she was nearing fluent. They were led to the Potter's account manager, a slightly shorter than usual goblin named Griphook who had been pleased to do business with the Potter account again when Harry had first come to Gringotts.

" **May your gold ever flow**." They greeted as they took their seats.

" **May you enemies tremble**." The goblin replied before slipping to English for the benefit of the others. "Though if Ms. Skeeter speaks true, they are quaking already."

Lusca bared sharp teeth in a pleased smile and Griphook laughed. "You would have been a credit to the Nation had you been born a goblin Lusca Serpentine. Now what can Gringotts do for you today?"

Harry spoke. "This is a delicate matter Griphook." He knew the offices of Gringotts had the best privacy wards money could buy on them, but he still had to resist the urge to whisper. "What do you know of Horcruxes?"

The goblin snarled. "I know what they are."

"We believe Voldemort has made a few and hidden one in a Gringotts vault."

The goblin let out a series of curses in his own language that Logan stored for later use. "A little darkness in magic is hardly troublesome." He said when he was finally calm. "But that magic is despicable! You suspect it would be in a Death Eater's vault?"

"One of the fanatical ones."

"Then Gringotts will survey the vaults of known Death Eaters." He smirked. "Aside from putting such a foul object in our vaults one needs rent a vault specifically for any living object. I believe the fines on this family will be quite extensive."

"Wonderful." Harry grinned. "Sal here thinks she can destroy a Horcrux."

The goblin shook his head. "I do not believe that will be necessary." At their incredulous looks he elaborated. "My sister is the most skilled ritualist of our generation and one of the best of the Nation." Goblin's were not known for exaggeration. "She married a healer of equal standing. She has spoken a little to me of cleansing rituals of many sorts, and I believe she will know one to cleanse a Horcrux."

Sal leaned back in her chair. "That would be good, especially if Voldemort put his soul shards in something precious as we suspect. Would it be possible for me to attend this ritual?"

"I will ask her."

They left, and Griphook went to see the Director who, he suspected, would not be happy in the least.

A day later Hermione and Sal had made an astonishing amount of headway (even to those who knew them) on the name given to them by Ginny, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle. Riddle was a Muggle who they learned had vanished for about a year before returning, claiming to have been hoodwinked by the local tramp's daughter from which they got the name Gaunt. More digging had revealed that the Gaunts were descendants of Salazar Slytherin and the Peverells, who ironically the Potters were also descended from, and the Riddles were from a long line of Squibs descended from not Slytherin but a cousin of his named Lizar. The Riddle who had become Voldemort had been born at an orphanage and lived there until graduating top of his class from Hogwarts. He had then gone to work for Borgin & Burkes for a few years before vanishing only to return, years later, as Lord Voldemort.

No one asked how they two had found this much in what amounted to two days and a night, accepting it as one of Magic's miracles but not hiding their gapes.

The group was eating in the pod's rooms again, Emma having dragged Sirius, Remus, and Abner from the Black library, Sirius having gleefully taken full control of the wards and laid many traps should Dumbledore ever come near before the vampire had dragged him to the books. They had come up on some history of Horcruxes, but nothing on finding or (thankfully) making them yet. Rita had also joined them. Since the article on Dumbledore she had been collecting information about his past and now thought she was ready to begin organizing it into a book, which, if she worked fast, could be in print by the end of the week. For now though she was tucking into a plate of chicken-and-mushroom pie, relaxing.

"Any more progress to report?" Lusca asked.

"I got a letter from Gringotts at lunch." Harry said. "Poor bird had to fly through a thunderstorm." Thankfully Gringotts spelled their letters against tampering and damage. "They found a Horcrux."

Everyone sat a little straighter. "It was in the Lestrange vault. Griphook provided a description, a small golden cup engraved with a badger, having previously belonged to, get this, Helga Hufflepuff." Neville whistled.

"Oh, Sal he says his sister will let us watch and ask questions but asks that we not spread what we see." The salamander nodded, content. "He also says that they'll keep looking though he doubts Voldemort would put another egg in this basket. They'll hold the ritual Saturday at noon, so he wants us bring another Horcrux if we find one."

"Remind me to dissolve that marriage when I take up my Lordship." Sirius grumbled.

"The cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Ambitious." Abner muttered.

"Hang on." Marlene pushed her fish stew to the side as she leaned forward. "Hufflepuff's cup. He was descended from Slytherin and in that house, but he put a piece of his soul in her cup. What if he used some object from Slytherin?"

"It would make sense." Logan acknowledged. "What artifacts are attributed to him?"

"A locket."

The group turned to Conner. "Where did you learn that?" Susan asked.

"I have a high interest in magical artifacts remember?" He smirked and Susan blushed and the rest of the group decided to either never ask or worm the dirty details out of them later. "I spent some time looking into the founders of schools and reviewed Hogwarts before I came here. Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Gryffindor's sword."

"What are the chances he wanted to collect those?" Neville wondered aloud.

"He was an orphan." Emma twisted her glass in her fingers. "Powerful by all accounts, such magic would have shown young. He has followers, not friends. He loves magic as Severus said. This castle would have been a home or something like it. I imagine the thought of putting his soul into pieces of the founders would greatly appeal to him."

"As I believe would hiding something in the castle." Severus spoke.

"Would he have had the chance?" Hermione asked.

"Let's not rule it out, there could be something in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said. Luna hummed.

"You've been quiet." Lusca said to her girlfriend.

"There's definitely something in the castle but I'm not sure where." The little seer spoke.

The lamina frowned. "A diary, a cup, a locket, that would be three but if we go with wanting objects of the founders then we should put his goal at seven. Tracey, you mentioned each house has a ghost?" The Slytherin nodded.

"Our's is the Bloody Baron, I don't know who Ravenclaw's is."

"The Grey Lady." Luna said.

Lusca kissed her. "Tracey, how about you and Blaise see if the Baron knows anything, Luna and I will talk to the Grey Lady. Hermione, Sal, I know it's a lot but could you look into the sword and items that went through Borgin and Burkes while Voldemort was there?"

"We'll help." The twins offered. Hermione and Sal nodded.

"Good. Harry, Logan, talk to Makar, explore the Chamber. Ginny, you study magical creatures, what do you know of possession?"

The red head winced and Lusca softened. "I know it's hard, but I want to know if it's possible to make a Horcrux out of a living thing."

"It's possible to possess them and I know about the bond between magic-users and familiars. Why?"

"Just following a hunch."

Ella ripped a roll in half. "Lenora and I could look into it, right?" The Veela nodded. "Maybe Ginny could show us where she found the info about familiars and our research wonders over there could lend us some Horcrux books?" Sal snorted but nodded.

"Good." Lusca said. "Ginny, would you see if Nearly Headless Nick knows anything about the sword?" She nodded. "I suppose we can ignore Hufflepuff's ghost. Neville, Marline, Lorah, Severus." The Potions Master raised an eyebrow. "Would you work on healing potions? I think this is going to end in a battle and I want us ready. Neville I know you aren't much of a potioner but you know a lot about plants and I want you to make sure these three are well supplied."

Neville frowned. "I can do that. I completely renovated and restocked the greenhouses at Longbottom manor, we have a lot of rare plants too. Gran will be delighted to hear where they're going. If one of you guys tells me where you buy animal parts I can order those for you too."

"Perfect." Severus smirked. "This will be fun."

"Connor look into the Peverells, they're an old family it's possible Voldemort got something from them too." The were nodded. "Sirius, Remus, Abner, keep looking into Horcruxes but make sure to eat."

"Talk to your elf." Luna said. Sirius blinked but nodded.

"Laurence see Ginny's twins, if they have any battle pranks they could be useful and get a few more things to use on Dumbledore, I want that crooked nose of his far out of our business." The mage snorted but nodded. "Now that that's settled, I believe we were promised puddings?"


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well it's been a while and I don't know when they'll be more but enjoy and PLEASE review._**

 _ **I'm own nothing but OC's.**_

Chapter 19:

The Bloody Baron turned out to be a dead end, pardon the pun, but Luna and Lusca learned from the Grey Lady of her prideful theft of her mother's diadem, her murder at the hands of one who loved her, and her telling of this story to another many years ago.

Knowing that Voldemort had visited Albania told them it was likely that he had found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, but now they needed to find where he hid it.

Later Lusca spoke to Conner who told her that he doubted Voldemort had found the sword of Gryffindor. There were certain requirements to acquiring the sword, namely bravery and chivalry, and both doubted Riddle had met them. He was only just starting on the Peverells.

Laurence walked into Fred and George's shop. "Hey guys?"

"Here to cause trouble?" One of the twins, Fred he thought, popped up behind a shelf.

"Why else would I be here? I want to know if any of your inventions can be used in combat."

The twin suddenly turned serious. "Follow me." He led Laurence upstairs to their office, where the second twin was sitting at a table looking at a page of runes.

"Hey Fred, Laurence is here." So it was George he followed. "He's looking for combat pranks."

"And a few more things to use on Dumbledore." The mage added.

Fred looked towards his brother then they face Laurence. "A lot of people think we just do laughs." He began.

"We do more."

"-we know that times-"

"-are dangerous-"

"-and we want-"

"-to be prepared and help-"

"-people who aren't great with spellwork-"

"-plus its interesting."

"We can make destructive things-"

"-and funny ones."

"So the answer is yes?" He was met with matching evil grins.

"Oh yes."

Sirius raced into the pod's room. "We got it!"

"Take a deep breath and a seat Sirius, and start from the beginning." Helen said with ease of long practice dealing with excited children. "What do you have?"

"A Horcrux."

That got their attention. Lusca, who was talking to the Weasley twins who had insisted on sneaking into Hogwarts and bringing their own pranks, excused herself to meet with her brother's godfather.

"Where?"

"I followed Luna's tip." He nodded to the little blonde. "I talked to Kreacher. He was always so loyal to my brother-Regulus was a Death Eater. I always thought he just got cold feet so they killed him, but he volunteered Kreacher for a job Voldemort had in mind. He used Kreacher to test the defenses for a Horcrux, expecting him to get killed by the Inferi, but he apparated out and told Regulus everything. Regulus, he-" Sirius swallowed, eyes suddenly wet. Charles popped in, set a mug of tea by his elbow, and popped out. Sirius took a gulp and continued, "He had Kreacher take him to the cave where the Horcrux was hidden. He left a fake and had Kreacher apparate them out. My little brother's alive."

There was a silence. Emma broke it. "So your house elf had the Horcrux. What did he do with it?"

"Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy it but he couldn't." Remus spoke up. "He was overjoyed when we told him we had a way. Frankly I think he should invite him to see it purified."

"Agreed." Sirius muttered.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Salazar Slytherin's locket." It hung in the air, gleaming green and gold, swaying from its fine chain.

"Give it to me." Helena held out her hand, Sirius passed it over gladly and returned to his tea and the plate of chocolate cookies that appeared. "Any luck on the other leads pod?"

Ella shrugged. "The text was rather convoluted and tricky to translate, but we're almost certain it said that you can make animals Horcruxes, but they don't recommend it because they can move around and think for themselves. If Voldemort has a familiar, I suppose it's possible that's one."

"Our Potion-makers are crazy good." Neville said. "I may be scared of Snape but he had five caldrons going at once, the others each had two." He shook his head in amazement. "At the rate they're going, they'll have extra of everything by this time tomorrow."

"I hope you're keeping them supplied." Lusca said dryly.

"Hey, potions may not be my strong suit but I think I can keep track of the ingredients." Was the equally dry reply. "I ordered some things in bulk and speed, Grandmother is going to send the packages over by house elf tomorrow once everything's arrived."

"Good. Logan and Harry, you found nothing in the Chamber?"

"I wouldn't say nothing, I'm pretty sure Severus would kill for Slytherin's journals, but no Horcrux." Harry sighed. "Blaise, Tracey and Daphne searched the common room, they couldn't find anything."

"Draco might have given us a clue." Blaise announced as he entered the room. "Is there anything to eat I'm starving." Charles popped in with a huge tray of sandwiches, fruit, and cakes and set them on the table an instant before they were swarmed. Lusca took a glass of juice and smiled at the sight.

Blaise, having secured a corned beef sandwich and a cluster of grapes, continued. "He caught us searching. Told me there was a room, a secret room, where many things were hidden."

"How does he know?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently he's hid out there a couple of times and gone treasure hunting." Blaise shrugged. "I really think he's turning over a new leaf. Still, it would be a good place to look."

"Where is this room?"

"Seventh floor. You-" He paused as Ginny groaned and face palmed.

"Of course. The Room of Requirement. It becomes anything you want, we used it to teach ourselves self-defense last year when Umbrage was in charge it would be a great place to hide something, especially considering so few know of it."

"You taught yourself self-defense?" Harry stared. Ginny blushed.

"It was group, we helped each other."

"You should have seen her." Fred said. "She was bloody brilliant."

"Emma, would you accompany some of us to the seventh floor we have a Horcrux to look for." Lusca asked as she drained her juice. The vampire smiled.

"And who will be coming?"

"How about Harry, Logan, Ginny, and Blaise?" The named nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Well it's been a while and I don't know when they'll be more but enjoy and PLEASE review. If anyone thinks it's going fast see the chapter before last._**

 _ **I'm own nothing but OC's.**_

Chapter 20:

It was over an hour before they found the diadem. Getting it once they did find it was surprisingly easy, Tom Riddle seemed to have trusted the clutter and obscurity of the room to hide his Horcrux and all they needed to do was remove the admittedly strong cofounding charm. However, Harry refused to hold it, the thing made him feel uncomfortable.

Granted it set them all a bit on edge but the dark slippery feeling seemed somehow familiar to Harry and that was not something he wanted to contemplate while holding the thing.

So it was with two Horcruxes that the triplets, Emma, Salamanca, Sirius, Kreacher, and Severus went to Gringotts Saturday morning.

Griphook met them and brought the group to the ritual where he introduced them to his sister, a goblin with unusually large ears named Fren who was willing to answer Sal's questions and the salamander responded to the politeness by putting in the effort to tone down her excitement.

The Horcruxes made quite a picture set next to each other in the middle of a ritual circle; a small golden cup engraved with a badger, an emerald locket with a snake atop it, and a silver diadem with a raven atop it and a dark sapphire in the middle.

"Items from the founders." Sirius muttered. "I can't believe I'm seeing this."

"And to think he corrupted them so." Severus replied softly. Their lips curled.

The ritual ended with three high screams of pain emitting from the objects. "It is done?" Emma asked.

Fren nodded. "It is done. The items are cleansed." She handed them to the vampire. Kreacher looked at the locket, poked it once, then wailed with joy.

Sunday morning saw Sirius and Kreacher leaving Hogwarts to seek Regulus, who Kreacher knew was somewhere in Switzerland. Remus had elected to stay and continue learning how to manage the wolf with Connor's help. He was getting much better, and much healthier.

Connor had from his research discovered that the Gaunts were descended from the Peverells who were according to legend the original owners of the Deathly Hallows. Considering most only knew of those from a children's story they did not think Voldemort would have known of them and sought them out, but they still thought it worth the time to check the Gaunt shack in case he had hidden something there.

They found it empty and began to prod around the remains. "I think I've got something!"

Snape and Emma hurried over. Logan and Harry had wanted to join their sister but she had insisted on letting them spend the day with their Yule Ball dates, with whom they were getting close. Salamanca was there though and flames licked her hands forming a giant ball.

"Shall we proverbially kick down the door?" The others formed strong shield spells and nodded.

For those who do not know, salamander fire can do a myriad of things, not the least of which is destroy protective enchantments. Properly motivated it can destroy dark magic like horcruxes, but the more powerful the flames the more likely the salamander was to lose control-either from excessive power or lowered impulse.

The ball of flame ripped through the floor and the first layers of protective enchantments, then began to eat through the rest. Sal watched it carefully, her hair alight with tiny flames, and when she caught sight of a small iron box she willed the flames to die.

"Is that all?" Severus asked.

"I think so." He raised his wand and began to murmur. After a minute he lowered it. "I can sense no other detection spells."

Lusca reached in and grabbed the box, ignoring Emma's hiss. She opened it. Inside was a large crude ring, inlaid with a black stone. She frowned.

"Isn't that the symbol of the Deathly Hallows?" She tossed it to Emma.

"Yes. Let's go back to Hogwarts and send it to-"

An explosion cut her off. Flames flared back to life in Salamanca's hands and ice began to form in front of Lusca but Severus shook his head. "We can't risk losing that ring!" The lamina hissed but she allowed Severus to apparate them away.

Voldemort was furious. The ring stolen-what of the others? Nagini was safe, he would keep her close to him now, the cup however- Dumbledore had known of his misdemeanors at the orphanage it was possible he would look there. The cup was safe he was sure, the diadem, hmm. Hogwarts had always been a little risky but he was sure none had penetrated its depths as he had, still if the locket was gone…

He took to the air.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Well it's been a while, mix of summer stuff and writer's block but this turned out really long. It may be the longest chapter I've written that isn't a one shot. I hope to have this story finished soon so I can work on some originals. I had an idea that Harry dies in sudden battle and Lusca goes crazy and kills almost every bad guy before he comes back but ended up going with this. Many thanks to all who have favorited and PLEASE review they make me happy._**

Chapter 21:

The groups entered the pod's room to a loud "Where's Lusca?" from her brothers.

Emma set a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Lusca is perfectly safe. She just got a little frustrated at not being allowed to ice some Death Eaters. She's in the lake, cooling off."

The brothers relaxed. Lusca had a temper and when she needed venting, she went for a swim. And lowered the temperature of whatever body of water she was in, but the lake was too large for her to accidently cause wide damage from cold.

Harry was lying on the couch, but he had bolted upwards when the door opened. Now he lay back down, hand clasped to his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"He got a headache a couple minutes ago, collapsed in the middle of the room." Ginny looked answered from where she sat at his head. Remus was standing near and wishing for his mate. "Tell them what you saw."

"I felt so angry, and afraid. Emma, I was Voldemort." The vampire's eyes widened. "He thought something about a ring, but then it went to a locket, a cup and a diadem, he's worried about their safety," he gasped and sat bolt upright.

"He's going to check on the locket he'll find out its gone, he believes the cup is safe but he wants to check on the diadem and when he finds the locket gone he'll come here!"

"Shit." Sirius said inelegantly. Remus glared.

"Language. We need tea and we need to think."

"He's flying to the cave, that should give us a few minutes."

There was the sound of feet flying down the stairs and Luna came running, nearly crashing into a chair before veering towards the fireplace.

"Luna what's going on?"

The blonde turned, eyes wide. "We need Fren. Now!"

"What-"

"He's a horcrux. The last one, the one he never meant to make."

Gasps and cries came from those standing. Ginny went white and gripped Harry's hand like a life line, Sirius and Remus used the couch and each other to support themselves, Logan began to shake and Lusca, arriving dripping wet in time to here Luna's words, let out a cry a mix of shock and rage.

"How is that possible?" Harry was pale. The pod remembered the headaches he'd had over the past year, painful but unaccompanied by visions.

"He had made Horcrux's before you." Sal whispered. "The killing curse rebounded from you somehow, it must have broken off a piece of his already fractured soul. It would make sense especially if he was planning to make another that night." Tiny flames lit her hair. Harry was family, and she was as angered as the rest. "We found a ring in the Gaunt shack that feels like the other Horcruxes. One more."

"A snake." Harry breathed. "He said Nagini was safe and I saw a huge snake by his side, I knew he meant her. She was with him when he left, he's keeping her close."

"Alright then." Lusca stepped forward, taking charge. "Lorah and Laurence, Patronuses. I want the rest of the pod and every ally we have in this school here yesterday." The siblings nodded, and retreated to the corner. Soon sliver falcons and butterflies were emerging from their wands. "Helena, would you ask Griphook to bring Fren here, or see if we can bring Harry there?" The Selkie gave a frim nod and strode to the fireplace. "Everyone else, get a bite to eat. We might be going to battle tonight, and you don't want to do that on an empty stomach."

Ginny managed a chuckle. "Lusca." The lamia lay a hand on her brother's head and stared at her. "When we taught ourselves defense we had a group of twenty-five and Hermione found a way for us to communicate with coins. Most of us still have them."

"You can send a message?" A firm nod. "Bring them here."

Severus pulled out his wand. "I will send Patronuses to the staff. I can assume it would be better to leave Dumbledore out of this?"

"For now at the least." A silver crow burst from his wand. "Harry, rest." Lusca turned her eyes at the ceiling. "Great lady, I think we may need a bigger room."

The walls shifted and stretched, growing outward. Lusca could feel there was a limit to the size this room could get and the castle had just reached it. "My thanks great lady. Luna,"

"I knew it with a sudden clarity and I was violently afraid." The seer whispered. "I don't usually panic, or blurt things out like that."

"I know, but thank you for saying so." She kissed her.

A knock was their only warning before Albus Dumbledore swept in. "Quite the group you have here don't you? I'm afraid I recently detected unauthorized Floo travel here."

Even the adults in the room were silent as Lusca walked forward till she was in front of Dumbledore. She stared at the old wizard for a moment, as Neville, Marlene, Hermione, and Susan entered and wisely stepped to the side.

"You left my brother with people who beat him and called him freak."

Her voice was soft like rain and cold like hail. Her face was still as a glacier and the temperature of the room had dropped so that their breath was fog.

"I would not expect a mere girl-creature to understand the necessity of blood wards." The open condensation surprised some.

"Luna found the prophecy." This focused him on her. "Neither can live well the other survives. All logic says he should be trained to fight yet you left him in the muggle world. Tell me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, did you know my brother was a Horcrux when you left him there?"

Shock was clear on the old man's face but he mastered his composure. "So you know. You know that to ensure Voldemort's fall, Harry Potter must die."

Shouts echoed across the room and a band of water, pulled from the air and scattered glasses, slammed into Dumbledore shoving him into the wall.

He tried to cast spells but his wand was ripped from him and floated tauntingly out of reach. "You know nothing Albus Dumbledore." The water hardened into ice. "You put Harry there what, so he'd be weak? So he'd look up to you and willingly die?" She laughed and had it been anyone but the man who had left one of their own to the blood family who had beat him, the pod would have worried about their sister's sadistic smile.

"Do you know what being a Queen means among our kind, Albus Dumbledore?"

"It means you command those as dark and evil as you are by nature."

Another laugh. The door opened again and the students wisely raced around them. "You don't even know how wrong you are. It means I command the snakes and the waters, it means they will listen to me against all instincts. It means if I tell the liquid of your veins to rupture from your body, it will. But I think not. I want to know everything you've done, and I want those who worshipped you to know. So you're going to wait here until Voldemort is dead."

She levitated the ice and carried it to the bathroom. "Oh and by the way. We've already located the remaining Horcruxes and cleansed three." She dropped him in the bathtub. "Think one that for a bit."

She closed the door. Within a few minutes the room was packed with a diverse mix of humans and creatures, some sitting in chairs or on couches, but most sitting on the floor. Griphook and Fren had arrived and the female goblin had confirmed Luna's knowledge, Harry was a Horcrux.

"He's launching a double attack." Her brother whispered to her. "To many Death Eaters managed to escape and I think he's got other forces. Half to the Ministry, half here. I have no details."

"Go with Fren." She ordered, a sister and a queen. When the flames had returned to their normal color she took the place in front of the fireplace and looked around the room.

Her pod stood intermixed with Hogwarts students and teachers. Charles had joined them and brought back Sirius and Kreacher, who under the circumstances had put halt to their search for Regulus; Griphook had also remained. It was a room of people she knew and loved or knew and cared for, and some she only knew a little but knew others cared for.

"By now all of you know about Voldemort's Horcruxes." She had asked those she knew to tell the teachers and other students who did not know. "You know Harry is one of them. He just told me that Voldemort plans to attack two locations at once, Hogwarts and the Ministry. We believe Voldemort will come here, but we are not certain. Severus has received summons and believes the attack will happen sometime this evening. We have two hours, give or take."

Fear was there, but also steely determination. Lusca had never governed on this scale before and for a moment, fear surged within her and she glances at her guardians. They nodded.

"Susan." The curly haired blond met her gaze. "When this meeting is over I want you to go to your aunt. Tell her everything she needs to know for the upcoming battle." She received a firm nod.

"Marline, I want you and Draco in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey. Koren and Kora I want wards around it and I want them now. If the Death Eaters enter the school that needs protection. There's a fireplace there, correct?" Severus confirmed it. "So, Susan, once you have finished with your aunt alert Saint Mungo's, I want them working together."

"We'll need more doctors." Marline said.

"Anyone here have any knowledge of healing?" A handful of nods. "You're under Marline. Twins, wards now." They vanished.

"Logan warn the merfolk."

"Got it."

"We need to get the younger students out and we have no time to send them to Aspasia, but Emma if you could warn them, request any help they can send, that would be most useful. I'm open to suggestions."

"We could send them under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking shack and then Hogsmead." George suggested.

Lusca frowned. "It would be a mess getting them out of Hogsmead though, not all of them would have a home to go to, and its possible Voldemort sends death eaters to terrorize the town."

"I have spoken to the Director." It was Griphook, and all eyes went to him. "Gringotts does not wish to enter the conflict, but he has agreed that there may be some aid we can lend. The protection of the young is sacred to us, I believe he may allow the children here to be sheltered for the duration of the battle and its aftermath."

"And if Voldemort goes there for his cup?"

"You have said he believes it safe, and in the event that he does only the warriors will be present."

"Then ask him, please. We want them out soon as possible." Griphook have a respectful nod and left.

"Ginny, Daphne, Hannah, and Luna. Grab a friend and once we have a confirmed location get the children out. Mr. Flitch." The old caretaker looked surprised to be called upon. "I hear you have trouble with a poltergeist. Please put that aside and ask him to wreak havoc on the Death Eaters. Release the owls as well, and if that shadow panther of yours is willing, request his help."

The man looked shocked but he nodded. "Charles." The little elf stood straighter and Lusca allowed a smile. "I want you to speak to the elves here. Those that want to leave must do so, but those that chose to stay are to carry messages between groups and get anyone seriously injured from the field to the hospital wing."

"It shall be done mistress!"

"Fred and George, you brought battle pranks?" Nods and grins. "Cover all your secret passages. Make sure anyone who tries them is unrecognizable. Be especially through on the one under the whomping willow. Its Katia, Angelica and Alicia, right?" The former chasers nodded. "I hear you're friendly. Help them and afterwards, if you think you're up to it, grab some brooms and fight from the air. In fact, that goes for all the Quidditch players you can muster. If you're more likely to fall or can't aim, get back on the ground or start giving us warnings."

"Theodore Nott." The short Slytherin looked shocked but Lusca had spoken to Severus and he did not believe Nott would support the Dark Lord given the choice, not with his secret fascination with Muggle science. "Fleur mentioned you have impressive aim on a broom."

"Yes, it just seemed interesting and I became good at it."

"You're definitely in the air, see if you can give the others some tips."

"Madame Sprout, Neville tells me you're the smartest herbologist he knows, though I think he's pretty good myself." Both blushed. "I'm no expert, but I think some of your plants could take offense to death eaters?"

Madame Sprout grinned. "Mandrakes. Venomous Tenacula and some snargluff pods, yes I believe that would work."

"Get your best students who won't be sent away, Lorah I want you working with them. Secure the grounds best you can."

"What about that entrance you found in the Chamber of Secrets?" Tracey asked.

Lusca smiled. "That entrance will have a basilisk on one end. Hagrid warn the centaurs and the Thestrals, even if they won't help they should be warned. When we're sorted on children I'm going to wake every snake within that dame forest." And they would obey. They would have no choice but to flee or fight.

"Professors, I am no expert on your skills, please set your own wards around the castle, defend it best you can, reassure your evacuating students. Professor McGonagall, I believe you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix." A sharp nod. She had been told of Dumbledore, and with declining faith and imminent attack would heed this girl. "Gather those you can, split them between the Ministry and here. Those obeying Madam Bones should go to her."

"Now who in here can cast a patronus? That is a lot more than I expected."

"We studied it in defense last year. A lot of us can do a corporeal Patronus."

"Ginny you are truthfully amazing. Alright, I can't so tell me is it possible to maintain a patronus as well as other spells?" The redhead frowned.

"No, it takes focus and mainteince, maybe if you had a lot of experience."

"Alright, there was a breakout a couple weeks ago from Azkaban and Voldemort has probably recruited the dementors. I want you to pick out the seven best patronus casters would not be of much greater use elsewhere and set them on the astronomy tower. Once the dementors turn up I want you casting until they've fled with their robes between the legs. Take some enemies out if you wish, but save your energy for the dementors. Susan, make sure your aunt had some good patronus casters or bring her a couple, alright?"

"Got it." The girls chorused.

"Severus, are there students in your house who would favor Voldemort?" He nodded. "Lock them in the dungeons and get every potion that would be even remotely useful to the hospital or the battlefield."

"Madame Maxine, Victor Krum." His headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, had already fled. "You are not of this school, I cannot ask you to stay and defend it. Nor, given the size of your transports, can I ask you to shelter our young. But will you stand with us?"

Madame Maxine looked around the room. "This Voldemort would injure the creatures we in France hold dear. Not only our Veela, but others. I will send those of my students who do not wish to stay with your young ones, and instruct them to act as comfort to them."

"Our thanks Madam." She turned to Krum, who spoke slowly.

"None of my fellows remember Gregorovich, but we grew up on tales of his tyranny. We remember the pain in our families' eyes. I know that none who came here sympathize, so I will divide them between your Ministry and here, and do a bit of teaching if there is time, for surely we know some dark spells that would greatly avail you."

"Our thanks, Victor. Please kiss Lorah before the end of this."

"Now everyone who's fighting, before the battle starts get in a group. Fight together, do not let yourself be separated or you will die much quicker. To those of you who don't wish to fight, go to the hospital wing or leave with the younger kids, but don't stay. You'll only risk causing more trouble. Are we clear?"

A chorus of nods and yeses.

"I look around and I see adults and students. Some of you have already fought this war, some prayed you never would. But we're here now. So I'm asking you, for those you love, for those that cannot fight and will be torn apart in the world Voldemort would create, in the castle that has sheltered you and taught you, give it your all! Because here is a light we cannot allow them to snuff out. Here is a school, here is a family, here are those who will not let evil win!"

She was worried about the end, but resounding sheers shook the room.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I think it's been a while since I said this so let it be proclaimed that I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing Rowling's characters. Review? Enjoy!**_

 _ **Parseltongue.**_

Chapter 22:

As it turns out, they only had an hour and a half.

As it turns out, an hour and a half was pretty close to enough.

Everyone below sixteen, though Lusca had a strong suspicion there were some fifteen-year olds among the students, had gotten through the fireplaces in use to Gringotts about twenty minutes previously. Flitwick, Minerva, and Snape had forged a glimmering opalescent shield around the grounds. Professor Babbling had set rune traps at a few point in the castle, designed to avoid students while capturing and rendering unconscious intruders. (It would have been nastier but she confessed she wasn't entirely sure this rune cluster would functioned as planned and she had not desire to maim a student.) Fred and George had used up all their pranks and though they admitted to Lusca that though they would have preferred more, they didn't want to risk leaving and not being able to return. Now they had a group guarding the entrance to the whomping willow, just out of the tree's range.

The house elves had elected to stay. She wasn't entirely sure where they were, but from what Charles had told her they had armed themselves with every knife in the kitchen, which made her very glad she wasn't the death eaters, a feeling replicated when she realized McGonagall had animated every statue and suit of armor in the entire school. That was impressive.

Some of the Beauxbatons students had left with the children but others had volunteered their services. One was a Veela like Fleur, and they took to the air with Lenora and the Quidditch players Theodore had deemed competent at aerial fighting. Ginny had her group on the astronomy tour; seems she cast a rather impressive horse patronus.

Lorah had done something with Devil's Snare and thorny vines around all the lower level windows, her brother following fretfully. Neville, Madame Sprout, and a few other students had been seen running around with various plants and unholy grins and there seemed to be a universal agreement not to ask. Marline had given Neville very strict instructions to come back alive before kissing him breathless and running off to the hospital wing.

Hagrid had vanished into the forest with his dog. Blaise had lent Logan a poisoned dagger when her brother and Emma went to the Ministry with half the Durmstrang enclave. Apparently, some could cast a decent patronus. Lusca hadn't wanted Logan there, but he thought at least one of the pod should go and reminded her of their Christmas bracelets that could keep the triplets in contact.

Lusca saw groups forming in the castle and called a couple of the more-experienced-looking ones outside as she raced through the halls to the forest. She had just woken Makar and the old snake was more than happy to guard the back door in his Chamber. Now she was within the forest she took a deep breath. There were times the loud speaking ability really came into contact.

 ** _"Those noble serpents with venom in their mouths, to me! Those noble serpents, the crushers of life, to me! Those noble bludgeoners, to me! Children may remain and take shelter."_**

Soon the land around her was a rippling, seething mass of snakes. She could feel others on their way and kept her voice loud.

 ** _"A great nest is under attack! I ask that those of you with strength in your body defend in and the forest that has held you dear! Hatchlings defend this nest and I will not see it destroyed!"_** Hisses rose in answer and the lamia, in her true form, smiled cruelly.

 ** _"Remain here and await my orders! The defenders of the nest are to be left unharmed! Understand?"_** Affirmatives echoed around her and for a moment, she was happy.

Naturally that was when the battle started but really it could have been worse.

"Lusca we've got trouble." A harpy with Ella's face hovered in the air.

 ** _"Await my call!"_** She slithered from the trees, the shapeshifter following behind. "What have we got?"

"Death Eaters are hammering the shield at the moment, I think it will keep for a while though. Would it be better to let them tire themselves out?"

"Yes but even a good shield can only take so much, keep everyone vigilant. Oh Makar! Edna!" The house elf pooped into being, running to keep up with her mistress. "Keep an eye on Makar, I may need him up here eventually. Help him if needed but don't look him in the eye!"

"Oh that's not good." Lusca glanced up with Ella and hissed at the dementors.

"Damn them, they'll drain the shields faster, I wish I could use do this loud voice thing in English, argh there it is." Cracks had begun to appear in the shield. "I need a water snake; they seem to be mostly appearing around the Quidditch pitch. Take a message to the rest of the fliers, make sure they have patronuses around them!" Ella zoomed away. "One snake or two hmm, two is tiring and this will probably go one a while, one it is then. Oh lovely, giants."

She had a good seized snake completed, all water no ice, when the shield broke apart into a million pieces of burning magic.

"So it begins."

Logan was having a hell of a time keeping himself whole. There was a hell of a lot of Death Eaters here, not supremely talented ones but a lot. For some reason, the Ministry was barely evacuated and there were plenty of workers hiding or caught in the crossfire.

He flung a paperweight and hit it with an engorio. He didn't see it hit but the sounds were satisfying. He seized a woman trying to make the Floo work.

"What's going on?"

"The Floo's down it's been shut off!"

"Damn, okay do you know anyone in the magical transportation unit?" She nodded. "Get there and find them! I'll escort you and for Merlin's sake, get out that wand and use a few cutters!"

They managed to pick up a few people in the correct department and get them there, Logan driving others to their feet to help the battle. In this lull he tapped his bracelet. **_"Lusca? Battle's going heavy here we're trying to get the Floo back online in case we need a quick retreat. What's going on there?"_**

 ** _"Shield just fell. Dementors, Death Eaters, giants, we need more patronuses. Haven't heard from Harry yet."_**

 ** _"Good, that ritual must be exhausting."_** He ducked a purple hex and grimaced. **_"People to hurt. Bye!"_**

 ** _"Same!"_**

Theodore Nott was in the air, shaking with cold. Everyone on that astronomy tower had a powerful patronus in the air but there wasn't enough. The dementors would dive away and return. He thought a handful fled but there were still too many determined ones here.

"Damn it." He swerved and grabbed the Gryffindor chasers. "Can you cast a patronus?"

"Yes!"

"Cast them and follow me then!" Four silvery animals lept into being and charged for the dementors followed by their very determined humans.

It worked. Some of the dementors simply fled then and there. The aerials that could cast patronuses of their own and joined in, herding the dementors away from Hogwarts. Fleur, Lenora and the third Veela who had introduced herself as Serina followed, balls of fyre raining upon the dementors.

When he was certain the foul beasts were fully in retreat Theodore circled around. "So where do we aim for on the giants?"

"Best guess would be eyes and over powered cutters to the legs!"

He wasn't sure who said that but the fact that it was a grinning Hufflepuff surprised him. "Alright we'll try that. I'll warn the patronus people to keep an eye out!" They soared back to the fight.

Harry shot bolt upright, panting. "It's gone? The Horcrux is gone?"

"Yes." Fren frowned at him. The goblin ritualist would really prefer it if her patient rested longer, but he had been asleep for the past forty-seven minutes following the completion of the ritual and it would have to do. "I suppose you want to go help them."

"I can't just stay." He said, glancing down and realizing he was in full lamia form and shirtless. He'd forgotten about that. Oh well.

Fren handed him a potion. "This should help deal with any lingering nausea or pain. I will not stop you, Mr. Potter but I have a warning, as a ritualist and mate to a healer. Firstly, sit down for a few minutes after you drink the potion so that it has time to settle. Second, keep it purely physical in the beginning. I want you to give your magic at the very least thirty minutes to adjust. And third, win this damn war. You seem like a potential asset to the Nation Mr. Potter, and I'd hate to see a patient die after I just removed a rotten soul shard from his head."

Harry grinned and down the potion. "I'll do the first, and try for the second, I can't promise to watch the clock. As for the third, I have no intention of losing." He took the newly cleansed Gaunt ring and slipped it on his finger. "May your enemies tremble before you."

"May their blood wet your blade."

Lusca being Lusca headed for the giants. The mixed groups of students and adults seemed to be handling themselves rather well, so she sliced down any foes in her way as she headed for the nearest giant.

She dodged a swing from his club and shot upward, wrapping her coils around his neck and squeezing.

Her accompanying water snake plunged into a second giant's nose and mouth, drowning it on dry land.

A bellow from the forest emerged and a giant at least ten feet shorter than any of those here lumbered forward into the one about to swing a club at Lusca.

"That a boy Grawpy!" She heard Hagrid cheer as the giant went down and she got only part of her coils free when the beast hit the ground, trapping several feet of her tail.

"Definitely getting that story latter." She wriggled herself free, though not without a few twinges of pain. "Maybe I should try just ripping out the next one's throat."

She was able to deal with another giant in this way before Luna bellowed her name.

"Spiders!" The blond yelled, pointing at the forest. She had to yell, Lusca's ears were twenty feet in the air. Beside Luna, Tracey and Daphne were dueling with a man in dark robes while Connor the wolf tore into another werewolf. Glancing to the forest she nearly shuddered, the mass of hairy bodies and clacking she could here even from here was enough to unnerve anyone.

"I knew summoning the snakes would come in handy. Cover me for a bit!" The last part was a yell and Luna turned with a look that made Lusca, again, glad she wasn't the Death Eaters. She silently cursed, being a queen did boost her resistance to spells, unfortunately a lamia's natural resistance was not even close to half as strong as a dragon's, so there was only so much that would do. Besides, the resistance mostly covered her tail.

She saw Hagrid yelling at the spiders and waving a pink umbrella but dismissed it and sent her watery snake towards yet another giant. **_"Noble serpents, tear down the spiders who invaded your nest!"_** No way those pests were native here.

A mass of beautiful many colored scaly bodies rippled from the forest into the herd- was that the correct word for a group of spiders? She sent her giant snake down with an explicit warning to harm only the spiders and turned-just in time to avoid being crushed by a club.

She growled and flung her hands forward. The giant barely had time to clutch his heart before he tumbled to the ground. She had exploded his heart.

 ** _"Lusca! Logan!"_**

 ** _"Harry! Are you okay?"_**

 ** _"Fine. The ring's clear too, there's just the snake left. I'm on my way and don't you dare try to talk me out of it I'm already in front of the Floo."_**

Lusca gritted her teeth. **_"Fine. Get to Makar, see if he needs help, I left Edna with him and not one of our snakes she could use as translator. Stupid me. I'll deal with that bloody Horcrux snake."_**

 ** _"Don't worry about Makar too much, not now."_**

Logan suddenly emitted a long line of parseltongue curse words. **_"We need Sal! Some idiot released Fiendfyre!"_**

 ** _"I'll make sure she gets there!"_**

She glanced at the spiders, apparently setting the snakes on them had been a good idea. Only a handful were left. Hmm, setting snakes on spiders. Still raised above the battlefield she cast her gaze around for Sal's distinctive fires.

There! She guarded the doors, sending bursts of flames into any that dared approach.

Lumbering steps sounded behind her and this time she froze the giant's heart. It was really a shame; their race was dying out. Still, if they were going to attack her, she wouldn't wait.

"Charles!" The old house elf appeared on top of the giant's falling corpse. "Get Sal to the Ministry of Magic, tell her its Fiendfyre!"

Sal herself cursed when the old house elf appeared. "Alright. Hermione can you hold the doors?"

Her girlfriend grinned despite her worry. "I remember some of those earth spells from that book. Though back up wouldn't go amiss."

"Charles find one of the pod and get them over here after you drop me off okay?" A nod and she turned to Hermione. "Just so you know, I love you."

The bookworm's eyes widened. "Love you too. Kiss you later. Hurry!"

Sal was apparated to the ministry with a grin on her face and kept it there as she began the difficult process of absorbing the hungry malicious fire.

Harry had expected the battle to be outside but tearing through the halls he found a mixed group of students and teachers facing off against Death Eaters who had apparently entered through a secret passage way.

He recognized Peter Pettigrew from pictures and slammed the man against a wall before he even had time to blink. "You betrayed my parents."

The ratty man blinked. "Harry Potter?"

Harry ripped out his throat.

"Nice to see you!" Abner called as Harry entered the fray, keeping to claws and tail.

"Nice to be back!"

"Enough talking!" Yelled a Padma Patil was she shot a reducto that missed and crushed a good section of the wall.

Not a minute later a powerful wind ripped through the corridor. The Death Eaters were individually lifted and slammed without hesitation into the floor and walls. Those that remained were quickly cut down as Harry and Abner took advantage of their shock-the one they didn't get to, well it was a tossup whether the suffocation or the cutter killed him first.

Koren and Kora materialized. "Marline told us-"

"-to eradicate whoever-"

"-was making that racket so near-"

"-her infirmary."

"We'll sweep the halls."

"And that is why you avoid pissing off healers." Harry muttered.

Abner nodded. "I think a could got caught by Fred and George's pranks, but they had to spread them out. Come on guys, let's keep patrolling. We don't want Marline coming after us."

Lusca hurled twin spears of ice into a death eater that got a little too close to Luna. The Thestrals had joined the fight, tearing into the giants and nimbly avoiding the errant swings. She saw Skull and Hela lead one to swing its club into the other. Laurence guarded Lorah as she trapped a giant in a web of thorns and Devil's Snare, then she allowed Laurence to electrocute him.

Between herself, the Thestrals, Grawp, and other aerial support, the giants were almost dealt with. The Death Eater numbers were dwindling but so were theirs, she saw house elves removing the wounded, pausing only to stab a shin or two. She revived her giant snake and turned its body into a death trap for the woman who shot a grazed her with a flame spell.

 ** _"Logan how's it going?"_** She sent a few snakes that had remained to ensure the spiders' demise.

 ** _"You'll never believe it, Aspasia showed up! Some of the older folks, a contingent appeared with a pair of elves."_** In the ministry Logan grinned at old friends. **_"We're damn near winning over here!"_**

"Oi there up in the clouds!" Lusca glanced down to see a familiar roan centaur. "House elves can travel across a little channel!"

Lusca laughed, suddenly relieved. "Of course they can! So what are you waiting for?"

She didn't wait to see where his arrows landed, she dove towards Luna's cry of pain and ripped open the throat of the man who had used the Crucio on her love.

"When we get out of this, I'm proposing." She muttered.

"I accept!" Yelled Luna.

Embarrassed that the blonde had heard she none the less grinned. "But I want to finish school!" Luna continued, dodging a spell.

"Whatever you want my seer!"

 ** _"Problem! Makar got two down here, looks like the Lestrange brothers, but he heard Tom Riddle's voice bellowing to go above ground!"_**

 ** _"Where does that tunnel lead?!"_**

 ** _"Into the forest bordering the lake!"_**

 ** _"I'm on my way!"_**

 ** _"LUSCA!"_** Twin voices yelled.

 ** _"You're at the Ministry and you're still recovering Harry I studied rituals too remember? I'm ending this!"_** She closed the connection.

"Lusca look out!"

She turned and pulled aside. She wasn't sure what happened, maybe the giant's elbow struck her as it fell, but her arm erupted into pain. She refused to look, gritted her teeth against the agony.

"You aren't going without me." Luna said firmly.

"Nor me." Ginny had left the tower and come down to the battlefield. "I left Bill in charge. He can cast much further anyway."

"Dementors-"

"We've had a few come back but allowed none to linger."

Luna set her wand against Lusca's and the bone forced itself into place. Lusca wrapped water around it like a splint and froze it. Something hurt in her tail, but it could wait.

"I can't carry two though the forest. Not quickly at least."

"I'll get a broom." Ginny's gaze was firm.

"Somewhere in the forest along the lake then. Don't die or Harry will kill me. Luna, on my back."

The blond agreed and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Lusca. The lamia sped forward, long body leaving tracks in the grass. She didn't know who Ginny got the broom from but the redhead was soon racing beside her, her hair a fiery comet. Together the three women raced towards the Dark Lord Voldemort.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Let it be proclaimed that I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing Rowling's characters. This could have been 1 chapter but it just ended nicely here so two it is! Review? Enjoy!**_

 _ **Parseltongue.**_

Chapter 23:

Harry cursed colorfully in Parseltongue ** _. "She can be so damn overprotective."_**

 ** _"Would it not be good for her to end this Dark Lord?"_**

 ** _"She's forgetting she has nothing we know can kill Nagini. She has venom like Logan but lamia venom is less potent than basilisk venom, we don't know if it will work."_**

 ** _"Then let me accompany you to the surface. It would be my pleasure to dispose of this wicked heir."_**

Harry grinned. **_"Gladly."_** The passage was partly obstructed by rocks, and Harry set to clearing them so Makar could get through.

Lusca had left her water snake seeping into the ground under the dead and dying giants. She pulled a thick length from the lake and hardened it into a staff. "We need to keep him busy until the snake is dead."

"Understood." Her companions replied.

"Luna to the left, Ginny to the right. Disillusionments."

"What about you?" The redhead hissed as she cast the camouflage spell.

"They don't work well on me for some reason."

She gave the two what time she could to spread out; Voldemort was well on the move. She bit her lip suddenly nervous; would being as large as she was become a disadvantage against such a renown dueler?

It didn't take long to shrink so for now she'd risk it. They were near enough to the lake that she could draw a large wave in a hurry rather than relying on the humidity. She slithered forward after the rapidly moving Dark Lord. "Oi Voldemort!"

The man turned, revealing pale white skin, startling red eyes, and a flat nose like a snake's. He was dressed in dark robes and the wand in his hand was pale wood.

Beside him floated a sphere of spellwork, reminding Lusca of a giant blue soap bubble. Inside was Nagini, huge and lovely but for the soul shard inside her.

"So." His voice was a low hiss. Lusca preferred actual snakes. "This is the lamia who killed Bellatrix Lestrange, and calls herself queen."

"Queen of Sea and Snakes to be precise." She held the staff of ice openly in her hand. "Your, lieutenant, put up a fight. But not good enough in the end."

Annoyance crossed Voldemort's features. In the trees Ginny saw the spell orb and raised her wand, preparing a spell chain Flitwick had taught her. To get to the snake the orb needed to go.

A flurry of spells launched themselves at Lusca. She bent her way out of most and caught others on her ice staff, shattering it. She saw patterns of light from two ends striking the spell orb, but Voldemort did not seem to notice. She had a plan for Nagini, but if it didn't work they would be glad the orb was weakening. She kept him away from it by launching chunks and slivers of ice at him, at one point she made a lasso of water and pulled his feet out from under him. Unfortunately, he broke that before she could get him effectively tied up. Soon enough the flurry halted.

"Not bad for a half-breed."

"Tell me Voldemort-or do you preferer Tom Riddle?" Sudden rage harshened his features. "I take that as a no. Do you know one of the interesting things about being a creature queen? It's a born position, not given. All our subjects will obey us against their own instinct or will, against all other bonds of magic and blood, for we are first. Listen."

She took a deep breath, feeling the power within in her blood, feeling the common energy in the water all about her, and picking out the energy that belonged to the snake Nagini. She could feel the corruptive, malignant energy of the soul shard with in her, and hated that she had never looked to Harry.

Lusca's eyes met Nagini's. **_"Die."_**

A terrible wail echoed as the huge snake writhed inside the orb. The spellwork finally burst under the onslaught of spells and Nagini fell to the ground, twisting, wailing, smoking at the mouth in a way reminiscent of the Horcruxes as they were being cleansed and then, she died.

A mix of sorrow and satisfaction welled in Lusca as she turned back to Voldemort, failing to notice the presence of Makar and Harry.

Voldemort screamed in rage and suddenly jets of light were everywhere, multiple spells jetting towards Voldemort and just as many coming from him. A slim blade of ice formed in Lusca's hand and she succeeded in sending it through his shoulder.

Luna, through the flurry of spell-light, saw Lusca fail to bend away from Voldemort's next curse, saw her scream in agony as gashes like those of a dragon's claws tore across her body, here, and then there. She raced forward and transfigured walls of earth to take the brunt of the curses still being cast towards the fallen lamia.

Harry gave his own scream of rage when his sister fell. Makar finally dove forward, but Voldemort conjured a mirror. The reflection would not kill a basilisk, but it would stun them.

Suddenly giant flapping bogies were flying around Voldemort's head. Harry thought he saw the man reach up to swat one as the teen crossed the distance between them and spoke the Instant Venom curse.

Created by a lamia centuries ago, the almost forgotten cruse punctured the target and send a shock of venom to their heart. Death was almost instantaneous, and painful. There was no difference for Tom Riddle.

Staring down at the empty body Harry looked up to see a redhaired beauty approach him. "Bat-Bogey Hex huh?"

Ginny grinned. "Told you I was good at it."

Harry chuckled weakly, then "Lusca!"

Luna was holding her girlfriend's head in her arms, and did not look up when Harry, Ginny, and Makar, eyes closed, came around her transfigured wall. She had heard the battle end.

"She's still conscious." The seer said quietly. As if in accord, the golden-haired lamia was whimpering in pain.

"Edna!" Harry yelled. The house elf was there in an instant. "Get Lusca to the hospital wing and get us to the battle."

Edna vanished with Lusca, but upon reappearing: "The battle be over Master Harry. Bad guys all be dead or bound or gone. Master Logan and others coming back."

Harry groaned in relief. It was over.


	25. Chapter 25

_**And here's that second chapter. Almost done! Review? Enjoy!**_

 _ **I own nothing. Well, except Aspasia and its inhabitants so don't touch them please.**_

 _ **Parseltongue.**_

Chapter 24:

Helena was on Dumbledore duty. She was there because she was not much of a fighter though she was much better one-on-one than in groups. Griphook had volunteered to keep an eye on the old wizard with her, and was currently supporting a very large sword.

Lusca had neglected to gag Dumbledore in her anger. Helena had done it herself after getting annoyed at the man's nonsense greater good and demeaning talk, and after forcing him to swallow a particularly nasty, little known potion that weakened a magical's reserves but kept them conscious. She really didn't like using it, but he was a dangerous old man silent or not.

She and Griphook had traded stories before veering off into a game of riddles. She was pondering over his latest one when a Hogwarts elf appeared from nowhere. "The battle be over Missus Green!" Yes, it was a green dress, she wondered in Marline had already gotten the title Missus Selkie. "Uninjured people be gathering in the Great Hall for food!"

"And my pod?"

"Nippy not be knowing where all of your pod be. Nippy do not think they are dead. I be knowing Missus Healer be still tending to injuries with all other healers. Missus Lusca taking up three beds. She is bleeding a lot."

Helena shuddered. "Thank you Nippy. Could you bring the pair of us a meal? I'm sure my pod will come on their own time." The house elf bowed and disapperated.

"Wise move Ms. Rosemont. We still have a duty after all, and shall not shirk it now."

She snapped her fingers. "Time! That's the answer."

Nippy brought a rare steak and sautéed mushrooms for Griphook, and large bowl of fish stew for Helena along with a warm loaf of bread and goat cheese. They continued riddles, Helena glancing at the door more and more as the night began to pale with the light of dawn.

It was Emma who came first, her black hair unusually messy and her pale skin streaked with soot. Helena lept up and embraced her wife, pulling back only to kiss her deeply.

"Thank Morgana." She whispered. "The pod I've heard barely anything-"

"Alive, they're all alive." Emma grinned, a rare expression on the usually stoic vampire's face. Gently untangling herself from Helena she turned to Griphook and bowed. "My thanks for standing guard with my wife."

The goblin bowed in return. "It was an honor. We of the Nation have long wished to discomfort Dumbledore."

Both women made a note to hear some of those details later on. "Tell me everything." Helena said, sitting and pulling Emma with her. Dumbledore looked out over the edge of the tub and Helena renewed the spell to keep him from getting frostbite or overly cold.

"Of the pod, Lusca's the worst off. Voldemort hit her with a couple dark cutting curses that cause multiple deep, painful cuts. The curse causes them to burn and bleed heavily. She was conscious for a while from what I hear before Marline sent Charles for the triplets' dreamless sleep potions. Bit through her lip trying not to scream. Also, a broken arm and broken tail ribs aside from some minor injuries. She'll carry the scars, and it will take her some time to regain flexibility in part of her tail, but she'll live."

Helena closed her eyes. "And the rest?"

"Lenora broke a wing and Ella ripped out a few nails trying to injure a giant. Logan has severe burns on his side but he'll be fine in a couple days, maybe light scarring. Connor will have a new shoulder scar to boast of but the rest, bruises, cuts, a few burns, nothing serious. Sal spent an hour cooling off in the lake, she had to absorb a ton of Fiendfyre."

Helena ran a gentle finger under the cut across her wife's face. "Their friends?"

"George Weasley lost an ear. Fred, his lower spine was crushed by the whomping willow when a spell sent him too close. They got him to St. Mungo's quickly, but we don't know how much they can fix. Seamus Finnigan will limp for the rest of his days. Susan lost a finger and her aunt the top of her ear. Amelia also lost a couple aurors and some other Ministry staff, though no one's complaining about Fudge." She whispered the last to avoid Dumbledore's hearing. "I have a suspicion Logan took a change to kill Deloris Umbridge. No one's complaining about _that._ "

It was true, many laws the foul woman had pushed through had made life increasingly difficult for creatures and driven a one Helena personally knew to suicide after the death of his son at the hands of a ministry official. On the side, there was that little matter with the blood quills the whole pod had been enraged by.

"We lost a two Hogwarts students, a Cormac McLagan and a Lisa Turpin. McLagan from what I hear tried to leave a few minutes in and was caught from behind, Mrs. Turpin was caught by a werewolf. Connor's upset, he was trying to reach them and came a moment too late."

"The professors are fine, Severus will limp for the rest of his days, but despite that he seems relieved. Everyone else, cuts, broken bones, burns, I don't know the severity as I was mostly looking to our own and there's only so long Marline will let you linger while she's working. I do know Krum lost a classmate and one of Fleur's classmates arms were severely broken."

Helena leaned back against the wall and allowed herself to relax. All in all, she was relieved.

"Considering our last-minute preparations that could have gone a lot worse."

"Indeed." Griphook nodded.

Loud muffled noises emerged and the three looked towards Dumbledore. Helena flicked her wand and the gag untied. "More of your Greater Good crap and I curse you with loose bowels."

"Voldemort will return! His Horcruxes must be destroyed and you are all fools if you believe him to be dead!"

"If you're quiet for a moment I'll explain a couple things, hmm? It really doesn't seem fair to have you do it Emma, after all you've been fighting." The vampire pressed a light kiss to her cheek in thanks. "The goblins, and stop me now if you must Griphook, know of a ritual that removes the souls fragment from the object as effectively as basilisk venom, only less destructive. Through this process we destroyed the fragments of Tom Riddle's, yes, we know his name, soul in the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, and the ring of the Gaunt family. The same process removed the fragment from Harry. You already know of the diary. Emma, I assume if the snake had escaped you would have told me?"

The vampire smiled. "Of course. Lusca killed it by Command."

Griphook whistled. "The Queen's Law of Command. I'm somewhat surprised that worked."

"Had it not there was a basilisk on hand. Harry finished off Voldemort with that old Instant Venom curse. Tom Riddle is dead Dumbledore, and even by Harry Potter-Serpentine's hand. One would think you'd be happy."

The wizard began sputtering and protesting. Helena gagged him again. "Oh, my mistake." Emma said. "The reason you haven't heard from Charles or Edna is because Marline roped them into helping her, and then they ended up helping remove the Death Eater bodies. They've been busy."

"I think we all have."

Emma wrapped an arm around Helena. The two leaned against each other, and once Amelia Bones came to take Dumbledore away and Griphook bid them farewell, they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_**We're done! Can't quite believe it I'm sure it will sink in in a bit. My longest complete story (happy/very excited dance). I tried to resolve all of the pod and most of their friends or associates in the end, hope it worked well. Got the idea of the crumple horned snorkknack living underground from TemporalKnight's Harry Potter and the Runestone Path, awesome story. Anyway, please review, hope you like the ending!**_

 _ **I own nothing. Well, except Aspasia and its inhabitants so don't touch them please.**_

 _ **Parseltongue.**_

Chapter 25:

During the third task, Luna, Lusca, Logan, and Blaise sat in a row. As the final challenge drew on, it became a tossup who would break someone's hand first, Lusca or Logan.

Luna and Blaise were constantly reminding them to relax, but it never lasted long. Both were too afraid of remaining death eaters striking now.

When it was over and the cup did not become a portkey or something else equally terrifying, everyone was relieved. The green pod left the stands in a rush to mob Harry at the winner's stage, pulling him off and on to their shoulders as soon as Amelia Bones finished congratulating him.

Later, in the pod's rooms during their party, couples and friends ate and laughed and promised to write.

Rita Skeeter's book on Albus Dumbledore had rakes in the galleons. She was exceptionally pleased, even more so when Ginny, Tracey, Hermione, Susan, and Luna organized exclusives of Dumbledore's misdemeanors at Hogwarts. She had allowed Luna to help, and encouraged the teen's journalism when she saw the results.

Amelia had managed to catch Dumbledore on negligence and abuse of his positions; he had often failed to protect Hogwarts students, failed to look after Harry as was his job as Harry's magical guardian, deliberately sent Sirius to Azkaban through false evidence, and, as it turned out with Veritaserum, used Legitimacy on minors. Of all these only the last to were punishable by more than a minor fine (Gringotts levied their own, he had interfered with them from time to time), and earned Dumbledore ten years in Azkaban. Old as he was, Dumbledore died after seven.

The remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up and sent to spend life sentences in Azkaban. An auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had been elected Minister of Magic. Sirius and Lupin called him a "good enough bloke", so they hoped he'd do well.

Sirius had finally tracked down Regulus. With the Black Lordship back in his grasp the brothers and Lupin decided to spend a month relaxing by the beach in a summer house before getting down to the hard work of cleaning up the Black house.

The pod had transported Makar to Aspasia two weeks ago. From what they heard, the old snake loved it and got along well with his neighboring basilisk.

Having received permission from her mom, Ginny was going to Aspasia over the summer with Harry to see a mind healer. Luna and Blaise would also come for at least part of the summer. Lusca had suggested researching some of Luna's so-called imaginary creatures in Aspasia's library; the school naturally had a very through library when it came to creatures.

Fred Weasley was drinking butterbeer and keeping an eye on the plate of canary cremes. He sat in a wheelchair by the fire, laughing less than he usually did as bending to far back still caused him some pain. The healers had managed to give him most of the feeling in his legs and the full use of his organs (he was relieved he could pee on his own once he sorted out getting out of the chair) but he would never walk again. As the twins did, he focused on the brighter side; he could still create and for that he was relieved.

Also, everyone could tell them apart now, for better or for worse.

George sat next to him and they struck up a conversation with Koren and Kora. If those two didn't go into ward-making, they'd have to see if the other twins were interested in working with them!

Lusca hogging the space in front of the fire. She had found that heat eased the still lingering pain in her tail. She wasn't sure what exactly she had damaged, but Ella was studying physical therapy and was helping her regain her former range of movement. The shapeshifter was also helping Lenora regain strength in her wing.

Long scars crisscrossed Lusca's tail now, four struck across the border between skin and scale. She had been worried about Luna's reaction to them before the seer berated her and said no scar was getting her to leave. Now they were snuggled in front of the fire, watching and relaxing, filled with the joy of a difficult year completed.

Harry and Ginny talked and laughed and tossed grapes in each other's mouths, Logan and Blaise discussed books. Every now and then the triplets glanced over to each other, a silent reassurance.

Nineteen Years Later:

"Almost late." Ginny teased Fred when he wheeled into the station.

"Slept in, breakfast burnt, just one of those mornings." He answered.

"George and Angelica minding the shop?" She smiled at Taylor and Alex, George's and Angelica's twin daughters, who grinned back and ran to hug Ginny's daughter Lily.

"Of course."

"Going to propose to Alicia yet?"

Fred muttered something noncommittal and she rolled her eyes.

Ginny waved to Ron who waved back then continued warning his son Hugo to mind his rat. Ron had shaped up over the course of a few years so that he was on friendly terms with Ginny, though they'd lost the closeness of children long ago. He'd married Lavender Brown and gone into the aurors, while Lavender worked in and had greatly improved the goblin liaison office. Both their sons were make-up experts. Hugo at twelve openly gossiped while fifteen-year old Gideon might make his living as a blackmailer one day.

Ginny and Harry had debated whether to send their children to Hogwarts or Aspasia. Eventually, they had simply taken their children on a tour of each school the year before and let them choose. Lily had her own choice to make this year. Their oldest, James, had chosen Hogwarts, but Arthur upon discovering his knack for Parselmagic and the beautiful hills of Ireland, went to Aspasia. He had already left for this year.

Harry had taken up the Potter lordship and was working to change the laws regarding creatures in Britain. He was making good headway, helped the backing of multiple powerful houses.

The Blacks and the Malfoys were of big help pushing the dark sector. Draco had taken up Severus's post as potions teacher (and was doing a much better job, Severus had never liked teaching). He had learned to support more than pureblood wizards in his time and the son he had with Astoria Greengrass was a good friend of James's.

Ginny was also teaching at Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures. The book she co-authored with Luna was doing well, and when Luna and Lusca were in the country Ginny sometimes asked them in for special lessons. They had finally found the crumple horned snorklack, turns out it was a subterranean creature and utterly adorable. When they weren't helping Ginny teach they were searching for, studying, and befriending other creatures, though they had a nice cottage in Ireland.

They had a son, a young boy they'd found in America, abandoned by his wizarding parents for his habit of spontaneously setting things on fire and large wings. As it turned out he was a draken, and Luna and Lusca homeschooled him as they traveled, though the rest of the pod contributed their own lessons.

Logan and Blaise, well they were assassins from time to time but mostly they developed and sold antidotes to a wide variety of toxins. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what they taught their children, two girls and a boy they'd collected on their travels; a selkie, a werewolf, and a wereleopard, but they were some of the nicest kids until pissed. When they weren't traveling, they lived in Italy.

Lorah had married Victor Krum and she had begun a company that exported plants, magical and otherwise, all around Europe. It was going very well. Neville, now Hogwarts's Herbology teacher, and Marline, who'd excepted his proposal eight years ago, bought from her often. Marline had taken over from Madame Pomphrey, and together she and Neville had managed some interesting hybrids, though Neville kept a promise he'd made at their engagement, and went with her to the sea every year.

Connor and Susan had two sons at Aspasia though they both worked in the Ministry. Ella and Abner were teaching at Aspasia. Ella had married Seamus Finnigan and they were expecting their first child.

Laurence had to the surprise of everyone who did not know him opened a café in Bulgaria, near where his sister lived. He was currently dating a young man by the name of Adric Volkov, cousin to one of Krum's former team members. Given that this had been going on for nearly a year, the pod was resolved to meet him.

Lenora had gone to Canada years ago, but kept in contact. Koren and Kora helped Fred and George with their inventions from time to time but were employed by Gringotts as ward-breakers. They got along well with the goblins.

Tracey had taken over History of Magic and Hermione had taken Muggle Studies. Sal sold sculptures in the muggle world and stones for magic in the wizarding one. The two had adopted two muggle-borns whose parents had proved less than receptive to magic a few years ago and now the girls were blossoming.

Fleur married Theodore Nott and working in the French government the pair had succeeded in strengthening ties between Britain and France.

Emma and Helena were still at Aspasia. All the pod had grown before they were given they care of more children. This group was called the ink pod (a name originating from a catastrophe involving most of the members and several bottles of ink).

The green pod and its friends kept in contact, met up with each other with varying frequency, and together taught and sent their part of the new generation into the world. As Ginny watched the scarlet steam engine pull out of the station she thought that so far, they'd done rather well.


End file.
